


Fall in Tokyo

by sunascumpocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High/drunk sex, Inarizaki, Intoxication, Lemon, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Psychology, Rintarou, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suna Rintarou-centric, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, Weed, mentioned rape, sibling type relationship with akaashi, slight terushima x reader, stoner Suna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunascumpocket/pseuds/sunascumpocket
Summary: "Why did you do all that?" you ask crossing your arms in front of you."What ever do you mean?" he asks, taking another hit from the pen.You stare at him, irritation building up in you."What do you mean what do I mean? You know exactly what I mean."He looks down at you arching an eyebrow at the confusing nature of your question.He looks away before shrugging his shoulders."I felt like it."todorokisburnmarkk on wattpad.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

(y/n: your name)

I've dreamed of going to college for forever.

I didn't know where, I just wanted to leave home.

If I could, I would go to America. But, coming from a middle class household with average grades, it didn't seem possible.

I settled on the University of Tokyo. Or, UT for short.

Many people would die to go to college at UT. We're in the city, of course they would. But being from Tokyo, the city doesn't hold the same glamour that it does for people who aren't from here.

When people see the city, they see the bright lights, big futures, and seas of people. I see a past I was begging to escape from.

I see my nightmares hiding in the alleys of the bustling streets.

—————

I wake up to a facetime call from my bestfriend, Akaashi.

I answer but remain silent, for I was still tired.

"y/n..." Akaashi said.

"y/n...."

"y/n, were you sleeping? It's 3:35... you just missed your english lecture."

His comment jolts me out of my foggy mind state. I look at the time, and indeed, it is 3:35.

I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom to get ready for the remainder of my day.

"y/n, what are you doing? You literally have no reason to rush. Your class is already over and you have no other classes for the rest of the day."

Taking in Akkashi's words, I realized he was right.

I internally scream for getting all worked up.

"Kei, why did you call me?"

Akaashi and I have been bestfriends since we were nine. Our moms were bestfriends, and after spending so much time together, it was only natural that we gravitated toward each other.

I couldn't pronounced Akaashi's first name, Keiji, when we first met, which is how he got the nickname Kei. In retaliation to the nickname he originally hated, he waited until he could find an embarrassing name to call me.

That's how my nickname, nugget, came to be.

We were eating dinosaur nuggets and me being the fat ass I was, stuffed too many in my mouth. This, unfortunately, resulted in my first near-death experience.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up and get lunch or something."

"Well now that I'm up, we can now if you still want to." I say

"Yeah, anywhere you have in mind?"

"Not really. Where are you?"

"Close to the Korean BBQ restaurant we went to last week."

My mouth began to water at the thought of the delicious BBQ.

"Let's eat there."

"Okay. How long till you'll get here?"

"I just need to brush my teeth and change my clothes. I might roll up then head out. Maybe 30 minutes in total?"

"Ew, y/n, don't come smelling like weed."

Akaashi hates the fact that I smoke. He tolerates it though because he knows if I didn't, I'd slip into worse, older habits.

"I won't," I laugh, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'll sit outside until you're close and do some homework." He says.

"Okay."

We hang up the phone and I proceed to brush my teeth, wash my face, and do my hair.

I decide on a simple outfit consistent of an orange hoodie that said "backwoods" across the front and black jeans.

I head to my drawers and pull out sheets, funnel, and my grinder.

I proceed to roll myself two joints, one for before and one for after.

I place both into a smell proof bag and head out the door.

The walk to the restaurant was about 15 minutes, enough time for me to smoke on the way there.

I spark up and begin my walk to the restaurant.

—————

"So, how's the volleyball team looking?" I ask Akaashi.

"It's pretty decent. I think our team is strong."

"You know who's playing what positions?"

"Yeah, this guy, Miya Atsumu, is playing setter with me. He's supposedly one of the best in Japan, so he's probably gonna be the starter."

I look at Akaashi's face for any sign of him being upset about this. But, I find none.

His eyes widen as he makes contact with my worried eyes.

He quickly finishes the piece of beef in his mouth before stating:

"y/n, don't worry," he says with a chuckle, "you know I'm only on the team because of the scholarship I got. I enjoy volleyball, but I planned on stopping after highschool. I didn't wanna keep playing but if I have to in order to maintain my scholarship, I definitely would. Not starting just made this easier for myself." He ends his explanation with a reassuring smile.

I trust that what he says is true and I decided to no longer stress over it.

"So who else is on the team?"

"Its this guy named Oikawa Tooru. He was originally a setter, but I guess he can play any position and so coach wants him to try and play outside hitter."

"For libero, we have this short guy, who's pretty adorable, named Yū Nishinoya. For opposite hitter we have Bokuto, but you knew that already."

Bokuto went to high school with Akaashi. They were like bestfriends, this lead to me meeting and becoming close with Bokuto.

"Some guy named Suna Rintarou is middle blocker. He can hit really well too."

Akaashi continued to think about the other players on the team but failed to recall the other members.

"That's all I can remember—Oh wait, and Atsumu has a twin, Osamu, I can't remember what position he plays though."

"Whoa that's amazing, twins?"

I was genuinely shocked.

"So any for me?" I wiggle my eyebrows at Akaashi, who just looks at me with a deadpanned face.

"No, nugg, none for you."

—————

I give Akaashi one last hug before parting ways with my bestfriend, dare I say, my brother.

I decide to walk to a nearby park as I wanted to smoke my second joint.

The sky was dark, and although stars weren't visible, I've learned to appreciate the clouds.

They were beautiful.

The park was empty so I sparked my joint and laid down on the grass, grateful for my hoodie as it was a little windy.

I inhaled the smoke and let my worries float away with the smoke I exhaled toward the sky.

I wondered how it felt to be a cloud.

Weightless and free to move.

I continued to smoke my joint as my eye lids continued to gain weight.

I was so lost in the motion of the clouds that I hadn't noticed the tall man come into the park.

He was handsome, yes, but to say I wasn't creeped out would be a lie. I decided to quickly finish my joint and head home.

I continued to look at the sky until I finished and when I finished, I turned and saw the man staring at me like I was an alien.

I stood up preparing to leave and decided to ask the man why he was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask the stranger

He looks at me with bewilderment. Almost as if he hadn't expected me to confront him.

His eyes were low, whether he was high or not, I couldn't tell as it was too dark and I was not close enough to him.

"Nothing," he says, "I was just curious as to why you were staring at the sky when there are no stars out." he says.

"I happen to find the clouds more interesting that the stars." I say in return.

He looks at me with continued shock, but the difference this time: his curiosity seemed to grow from just my actions to my brain.

He's never heard anyone say everyday clouds were more interesting than the stars those who lived in cities were unable to see.

Authors Note:

Hello, this is my first fanfic book, so please don't judge me too harshly, lol.

This story will contain harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, self-harm, drugs, mental illness, and sex.

I just wanted to make sure this was clear as some may be triggered by says topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You get out of bed, the sun shined into your room through your open-curtained window.

You sigh and look at your phone to check the time.

"1:56"

You were always one who could sleep throughout the day, so waking up late was never new. Especially considering the fact that you could never go to sleep earlier than two am—unless you were completely exhausted.

You lay in bed for a few more minutes, taking time to adjust to the idea of becoming a functioning member of society again.

You get up and head to the bathroom, not without getting annoyed at the creaky floorboards.

In your bathroom, you stare at the mold growing in the corner of the room with disgust.

"I need to move out of here as soon as possible."

You planned on waiting until you had more leniency in your budget, but with the conditions you were living in, you might as well move into the campus dorms.

You sigh and ponder on what to do.

You decide to facetime Akaashi to ask about his living arrangements.

The phone rings a few times before you see the familiar face appear before you.

"You okay?" Akaashi says.

"Kei, I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"You're living in an apartment with roommates right?"

"Yeah, two of them." He says.

"Do you think there's space for me to move in with you? My apartment is awful. And while I'm grateful for a place to call home, these conditions are unsanitary. I'm almost eighty percent sure there is a new disease forming in here." I whine to my bestfriend.

"Nugg, you know I'd gladly let you move in with me, but there's no space for you to move in here."

"It was dumb of me to ask anyway. Of course you'd have all of your roommates by this time in the school year."

"Hey, why don't you check on Twitter to see if anyone is looking for an extra roommate. I'm sure many are considering the fact that people always back out of original agreements."

You pause to consider the idea your bright friend suggested.

"Kei, you know I love you right?" you say, pleased with the idea.

"So you say," he says smiling at you.

"I'm gonna check right now. Are we still on for lunch again today?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's get boba."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the shop in about an hour or an hour and a half."

"Okay Nugget. I'll see you then."

"Bye Kei." you say, ending the call.

You looked back at the disgusting green spots forming in your bathroom and shiver.

"I've got to get the fuck out of here."  
—————  
You open Twitter as you prepare to roll another joint.

You type in "#UTRoommates" with a hope of finding someone soon.

You scroll seeing different kinds of people, pairings, and preferences.

You see a nice looking girl who hates staying up late and decided that would impose on your ability to freely stay up later.

You continued to scroll until you saw a list that said "4/20 friendly 🍃," along with a plethora of other things.

You continued to read the list learning about the three guys living in the house at the time.

You decided to message him, asking him if the vacancy was still available.

You put your phone down, finish rolling your joint, and head out to meet Akaashi.  
—————  
You walk into the shop and see Akaashi talking to a tall, blond haired guy.

He was cute and he definitely worked out.

You wondered if he was on the volleyball with Akaashi and your inebriated mind took over your thoughts as you continued to walk toward your bestfriend.

As you approached, the stranger and Akaashi both looked up at you.

"Y/n, hey. This is Miya Atsumu. He's on the volleyball team with me." Akaashi said.

You looked at Atsumu and gave him a lazy smile.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Miya Atsumu, as he said," he says chuckling, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Atsumu says with a smirk.

"Likewise," you say and give him a smile in return.

"I should get going now, my brother is freaking out for some reason." Atsumu says as he begins to walk toward the exit of the cafe.

"He's cute," you say to Akaashi, who in turn, just stares at you.

"He's a player, don't even attempt to think of him in any other way."

I stare at him and then begin to laugh.

"Let's just order, shall we?" I say  
—————  
I look down at my phone and see that I got a response from the boy I dm'd earlier.

I opened it as I was walking with Akaashi in a comfortable silence.

The guy said he said the vacancy was still available and we began a back and forth conversation.

The conversation went as follows:

Hey, is the vacancy you advertised still available?

Yeah, are you interested?

Yes, I am. How much is the rent?

If you come to stay with us, the rent will be about 300 per person. The rent in total is about 1200 a month.

Oh, okay. That's less than what I currently pay per month lol.  
Is there anything I have to do before you decide if I can move in?

Yeah, if you don't mind, the three of us (meaning us three roommates) would like to meet you in person. It's not like an interview but we just want to get a feel of how you are as a person and if you'd be compatible with us.

Yeah, I completely understand. When were you thinking?  
Tomorrow? Maybe at 2?

Yeah, that's perfect.

Okay, see you then.

The conversation ended and you turn to Akaashi with a smile on your face.

"Why are looking at me like that?" He looks at you with disgust.

"Kei guess what?" You beam a bigger smile.

He looks at you and laughs at your sudden burst of happiness.

"What Nugg?"

"I think I might've found a new place. It's with these three guys and I'm meeting them tomorrow."

"Three guys? Are you sure?" He asks warily.

"Uh, yes, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know. I'm coming with you tomorrow."

You gasp.

"Why? Don't you think it'll give them the wrong idea? As if I'm not independent enough to do average adult-ing?"

"And how would they get that idea?"

You think of a reason.

"I don't know, but they just might. Kei, don't come please"

"Sorry, I just need to make sure you're safe. If I think the guys are bad news, i'll personally find you a new place to live. Deal?"

You sigh.

"Fine."

You and Akaashi begin to part ways after hugging each other goodbye.

You smoke the rest of your joint as you head home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

Your alarm blares as the clock hits 11:30.

You set two because you didn't know if you'd fall back asleep.

One at 11:30 if I wanted to eat before I went, one at 12:00 if I valued my sleep over my food.

It's the hardest decision I make on a day-to-day basis. How could one simply choose between food or their sleep? That's like choosing one parent to survive.

I decide to value my food today as today felt important.

I stare at my ceiling for what felt like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes.

I get up and walk across my creaking floor once again and head into my mold-ridden bathroom.

I brush my teeth, wash my face, and do my hair.

For makeup: I settled on a little bit of mascara and lipgloss.

I wanted my first impression on the three guys to be a good one, so I decided to pick out a decent outfit. One not compromised of a hoodie.

That idea seemed more daunting than I expected considering majority of my wardrobe consisted of hoodies.

I decided to wear a red hoodie with a jean jacket on top of it, partnered with a pair of cargo pants and my red Jordan 1s.

I haven't seen myself get dressed up like this in a long time so I took the time to admire myself in the mirror.

I text Akaashi to let him know I'm ready and if we wanted to meet up for breakfast beforehand.

While I wait for a response, I roll two joints in preparation for the day. I decide I wouldn't smoke until after my non-interview so I could put my best foot forward.

I know the ad said they were 4/20 friendly, but I felt like it would be almost rude to show up high.

I hear a ding from my phone and look down to see Akaashi has responded.

Kei <3  
Yeah, sure, give me ten minutes and I'll head out. Where are you tryna eat?

Me  
Honestly, it doesn't matter. I wasn't thinking of anything fancy cause of our time frame. Maybe McDonalds?

Kei <3  
Mcdonalds it is, lol. I'll see you there in about fifteen minutes.

Me  
Okay, great.

After I finished rolling my joints, I placed them in my smell proof bag and in my pants pocket, along with my oil, gum, and lighter. I head out to meet up with Akaashi.  
—————  
Akaashi and I leave the McDonalds both with two McGriddles. I had a Caramel Frappe and Akaashi had an Iced Coffee.

"Are you nervous to meet them?" Akaashi asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"No, why would I be?" I respond.

"I don't know. You're not the most social, so just meeting the people you could potentially be living with may be overwhelming."

"I'll be fine," I look at Akaashi, "I'm a big girl now." I smile and look away.

A few years ago, I couldn't bare to be alone in public, but look at me, now able to do that and more alone.

We continue to walk toward a park that looked familiar for the fated meeting of my future roommates.  
—————  
We get to the park and I realized why it was so familiar: I wandered here one night to stare at the clouds and finish my joint. My spine shivered as I remembered the handsome man who questioned my sanity as he caught me admiring the clouds.

Akaashi snaps me out my thoughts when he points to three guys sitting on a picnic table further into the park.

I start to feel my heart race as I feel symptoms of an anxiety attack coming on.

I grab Akaashi's arm and he immediately notices what is about to occur.

"Breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...."

Akaashi has been there for me through more panic attacks than I could count.

He learned how to help people get through them for the sake of helping me when one decided to come along.

After the breathing exercises ceased, I felt much better. I silently scolded myself for at least not getting buzzed before the meeting. I wanted to see if I've gotten strong though.

I guess not.

We're now behind the three boys. And as I'm about to clear my throat, Akaashi speaks.

"Atsumu? Osamu? Suna?"

The three guys in front of us turned around and widened their eyes.

"Akaashi? What are you doing here?" The blond haired boy, who I faintly remember being introduced to as Atsumu, asked.

"I wanted to see the three guys who were considering allowing y/n to move in with them." he responds. "No way it's you three."

A gray haired boy looks at you as if he's looking to see if he recognizes you, while the brown haired boy is looking at you as if he for sure recognized you.

The brown haired boy looked familiar as his presence holds an intimidating presence relative to something you felt before.

Osamu finally spoke up asking, "Are you y/n?"

You shake your head up and down, for fear that your voice may not be strong enough to provide a strong yes.

"I'm Osamu," the gray haired boy says, "This is Atsumu, my brother and twin," he says pointing to the boy you were already familiar with, "and this is Suna."

You glanced at the brown haired boy and noticed he was very attractive. All three of them were. It was definitely a dangerous situation you were putting yourself in.

You find yourself glancing over to Suna again, as he intrigued you and felt oh-so-familiar.

You decide to gather the courage you've been trying to muster to ask if you knew him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." You ask with a steady voice.

You were proud of yourself.

Suna looks at you with a hint of shock on his face. Whether the shock was there because you don't remember him or because you did, you weren't sure. But you still waited for a response.

"You don't remember laying on the grass, looking at the clouds, and smoking a joint late at night?" He responds.

You stare at him.

Then it clicked.

This is the man who questioned your sanity.

That was enough to make you break out of your shell a bit more.

"You were the creep that was staring at me." You say.

Atsumu and Akaashi stopped their conversation and looked at you and Suna with shocked eyes.

Osamu just flickered his eyes between the two of you.

"I wasn't staring at you like that. I just saw a body on the ground looking at the sky from a distance and I thought it was a dead body," he deadpans, "I was staring because I wasn't sure if you were moving or not, but then I saw you take a hit from your joint and I realized you were alive."

"I kept staring after because I started to wonder what was in the sky that could hold your attention for that long and when I realized there was nothing but the clouds, I thought you were weird. That's when you asked if I could help you and you know how the rest of the conversation went." He finishes.

Atsumu starts to laugh loudly, he was the polar opposite from the other three guys surrounding me.

Akaashi, looked at your warily, eyes asking if you're okay.

You nod.

"You tried to make me feel like I was crazy for finding the clouds interesting." I shrug.

"Because you are." Suna playfully teases.

I never expected Suna to be the type who would be friendly, but he was probably being kind just because he wanted another roommate to help reduce their rent.

Whatever the reason, I was grateful for his gentle banter allowing my shell to crack further.

Osamu begins to ask you questions about your study, party, cleaning, laundry, and cooking habits. He asks if you were one to bring over guests often and if you minded when guests came over.

The way Osamu carried himself breathed maturity and rigidity, unlike his twin who screamed child-like energy and flexibility.

Suna, he gave off extremely closed off and antisocial vibes. You enjoyed people like that because since they rarely had a large group of friends, or any for that matter, it was like you had your own friend.

That's how you and Akaashi were able to go strong after so many years.

Osamu concluded his non-interview-interview and excused him and the two other boys.

You turn to Akaashi.

"How do you feel about them?" You ask.

"They should be good. I never got bad vibes from them, not even in practice." he starts," granted, Suna and Osamu rarely speak so it was a bit harder to determine their personality types. But in total, I do think you should be fine." He responds.

You smile. You were still shaking a bit and you began to look forward to smoking your joint at the end of this meeting.

Osamu and the two others return with a final decision.

"y/n, we decided you'd be a perfect roommate for us."

You smile brightly and give them three a group hug.

Atsumu and Osamu hugs back, awkwardly, but they still do.

Suna, on the other hand, just stands there. Straight as a toothpick, completely tensed at the unexpected contact.

You let go and ask when you can move in.

"Whenever you can. The earlier the better." Osamu responds.

You look at the time, 4:06pm.

You acknowledged that you'd be able to move in tomorrow if you spent the rest of the day packing.

"I can move in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect. After you're done, just text Atsumu. He can come pick you up and bring you to the apartment." Osamu said.

You nod your head. "Can I get your number? Just so I can call you to pick me up."

"'Sumu, give y/n your number. Suna you too, we're roommates now so not having it would be pretty weird."

The three guys give you their number and you bid farewell to your new roommates and future friends.  
—————  
You finished the rest of your joint as you head back inside your decaying apartment.

You shower, brush your teeth, and change into a pair of shorts and a tank.

You pull out your suitcases and boxes and begin to pack your belongings and trinkets.

Not before long, however, you fall asleep, oblivious to the fact that you forgot to finish packing.  
—————  
You wake to the continued ringing of your doorbell.

You walk to the door angry that someone interrupted your sleep at this early hour.

"What?" you say as you yank the door open.

You see Suna standing there looking at you with wide eyes before relaxing and looking you once over.

You forgot you were dressed in shorts and a tank.

You weren't necessarily uncomfortable, however, you felt it was weird to just stand there in silence.

"Can I help you?"

He looks at you as if you've grown two heads.

"y/n, it's like 4:30pm. You were supposed to get picked up by Atsumu but you took too long and now here I am. I texted you like fifteen times but you weren't responding so Akaashi gave me your address."

I smack my forehead realizing I never finished packing my room up.

I shyly smile before asking him a question:

"Would you like to come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

"Would you like to come in?" I ask Suna.

He nods his head and walks into my apartment.

I close the door and guide him toward my room.

"This apartment is absolute shit." He chuckles from behind me.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm moving out."

Suna closes the door to my room and looks around with pure disappointment.

"Why aren't you done packing?"

I sheeply smile and scratch the back of my neck.

"I fell asleep."

"You're an idiot."

He begins to walk around toward my closet and brings out some sweats and a hoodie.

"Here, you can wear this today. Did you shower yet?"

I look at him in disbelief. What the hell is he doing?

I start to laugh.

Suna turns and looks at me with a weird expression. He tends to make these faces at me a lot.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's cute, you came in here and started to boss me around like you were my dad or something."

He turned around.

"I would never want to be your dad"

You gasp. "Am I that bad?" You chuckle.

He doesn't respond.

You grab the clothes you were given and head into the bathroom.

You do your daily cleansing regime: shower, brush your teeth, and wash your face.

When you were about to put on some clothes, you facepalm yourself for forgetting to bring in some new underwear and a bra.

You panic and ponder on how you were going to go out and get something new.

Should you just put the clothes on, go get the underwear, come back and put it on?

You decided that would be better than standing in front of Suna with just a towel on.

You quickly put on the hoodie and the sweats, grateful that you weren't wearing anything skin tight.

You open the door and see Suna packing your clothes into boxes and overall, your room is looking more empty.

You smile at his kindness.

You walk over to your dresser and pull out a pair of underwear and a bra for the day and head back into the bathroom.

You come back out after you put it on and head into your room.

You walk over to Suna and start a conversation as you pull the clothes out of your dresser to pack it into the box of clothes Suna started on.

"Thank you for helping me." you say.

He ignores you again.

"You know, you don't have to be a dick. A simple 'you're welcome' would suffice."

He ignores you again.

You huff and continue to pack the box.

Since your clothes were already folded in the dresser, it didn't take long for you to pack everything in the boxes.

You head around your room to finish packing up the little decorations you had in your room.

After you complete that, you take off your bedding and pack it in it's original packaging.

You look around the room and see Suna leaning against the wall, looking at you.

"What?"

"You're really pretty, you know?"

You stare at him, curious at his change in attitude. An hour ago, he was ignoring you, now he was complimenting you.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks

"You're weird, you know? You were ignoring me earlier. Now you're calling me pretty?" You repeat your thoughts out loud.

"I had nothing to say."

You stare at him blank-faced.

"I literally thanked you for helping me."

"And I felt like a thank you wasn't necessary."

You felt like you were going to die of annoyance.

You decide to not respond and walk toward your drawer with your weed and the items you use with your weed.

"You want to smoke?" you ask him.

He nods his head and brings out two joints of his own.

"Want to make it a whole session?"  
—————  
You and Suna are in the park you first met in, sitting on the grass with four joints.

You were smoking one, Suna hitting the other.

You both switch after a couple of hits and you both feel the affects of the weed.

You lay down and look at the pink sky.

The clouds always intrigued you because they were so free.

Their only job was to collect the rain. That, and to slowly move around the world.

You wish you were as carefree as a cloud—minimal responsibilities and the world at your fingertips.

You began to think about your childhood and the sexual assault you experienced.

You don't cry about it, nor do you try to dwell on it.

You find thinking about it allows you to acknowledge your shortcomings aren't your fault.

The anxiety you experience, the depression you have, none of it was your fault.

It was difficult for you to come to this understanding. After many suicide attempts, you finally understood nothing you've been through was your fault.

You weren't a victim, you were simply a survivor.

For that, you were proud of yourself.

You begin to a tear up a bit thinking about how far you've come.

They weren't sad tears, but tears of happiness.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" a voice says.

You snap out of the deep thoughts you were in as Suna's voice interrupted you.

You quickly wipe your eyes and look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You smile at him, "Just started having deep thoughts."

He looks at you from the side of his eye.

"Why do you always look at the clouds?" He asks you.

"You asked me this before," you say chuckling.

You take another hit from the last joint you all had left.

At this point, both of you were extremely high.

"You didn't give me an answer last time, you gave me some Dr. Seuss ass response."

You look at him and begin to laugh.

"Maybe I am Dr. Seuss from my earlier life. He died before we were born. So I definitely could be him reincarnated. He must've been a shitty person to get my life though." you say with a laugh.

Suna gives you a soft, almost sad, smile.

"y/n, you never answered my question."

You contemplate giving him your reason. Should you give him the surface level answer? Or should you give him the entire answer?

You felt like you could trust him. He looks like he's been through his fair share of hurt.

You take the last hit of the joint before smushing it in the grass.

You blow out the smoke and decide on your answer.

"I think the clouds are interesting because they seem so free. I want to be free like that. To live life with no restrictions."

You decide you don't want to tell Suna your story. Regardless of how much you feel you could trust him. You've only known his name for about 24 hours at this point.

He looks at you as if he could see straight through your answer. You weren't sure if he thought your answer was bullshit or if he just thought he didn't get the full picture.

Regardless of the answer, you didn't care. You didn't owe him a genuine answer.

You get up from the grass you were laying on and extend your hand out to Suna.

"We should start to head to the apartment right?"

He looks at you for what felt like minutes.

You drop your hand and walk ahead.

You rub oil on your wrists and on your neck.

Just because you liked to smoke weed, didn't mean you liked to walk around smelling like it.

You pop some gum in your mouth and walk at a slow pace until Suna caught up with you.

You both walk back to your apartment and pack the boxes into his car.  
—————  
You wake up to Suna shaking your shoulder.

"y/n, we're here."

He opens his door and heads for the trunk.

He pops his truck and makes his way to your side of the car.

He opens your door and un-clicks your seatbelt, telling you to get up and grab a box out the trunk.

You get up and do what he says.

As you were doing this, Suna called Osamu and let him know you all were at the apartment.

You place the box on the ground and continued to pull the boxes out of Suna's car.

You turn and see Osamu and Atsumu coming out of the apartment, walking toward you.

When the two are near enough, Atsumu ran toward you and gives you a hug.

You thought it was weird, but his energy was extremely sweet.

"Our new roommate has arrived," Atsumu says excitedly.

You smile and smack his arm at his loud outburst.

He laughs and grabs a box and tells you to follow him.

You grab one too, and walk behind Atsumu.  
—————  
After about ten minutes, you, Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna were all in the apartment and were sitting on the couch.

You were completely exhausted.

"You guys wanna order in?" Osamu asks

You hear two yeses from your new roommates.

"y/n?"

"Yeah, that's fine," you say while your eyes were closed.

"Okay, I'll order Chinese."

Osamu walks away, presumably to order the food.

You didn't want to fall asleep without eating so you head to the bathroom you shared with Suna.

You had to share the bathroom with Suna because Atsumu and Osamu felt it would be better if they shared bathrooms since they were brothers.

You rinse your face and stare at yourself in the mirror.

You looked void of any energy.

It had been a long day after all.

You walk into your room and begin to set up your bed and unpack your important boxes.

You faintly hear Osamu say the food should be at the apartment in about thirty minutes so you took this as the time to take a shower.

You pick out a pair of shorts and an old jersey you had from when you played volleyball in high school.

You walk to the bathroom and lock the door, and proceed to take your shower.

You come out dressed in new clothes, and with a fresh body.

You enjoyed how you felt after a shower.

You come out of your room as you hear the front door shut.

Your food had arrived.

You walk into the living room and you see Atsumu and Osamu stare at you. Suna looked at you but didn't seem phased at all. Possibly because he had already seen you in shorts.

You walk toward them and smacked the back of their heads.

"If I'm going to live here, get used to me wearing shorts and tank tops. It's when I feel the most comfortable."

They slowly nod their heads, unable to take their eyes off of you.

You weren't the most attractive, however, you weren't ugly in any sense. You had a nice body, but you weren't overly skinny. You had a nice ass, after all you played volleyball for three years. You were also fit as working out became apart of your everyday life.

Suna walked behind the twins and smacked their heads.

"Stop drooling, she's just a girl. Y'all walk around without shirts all the time." he says

You laugh and the twins apologize for their behavior.

Atsumu still stole glances at you every now and then, but you didn't feel the need to make a big deal out of it.

The twins talk as the four of you eat dinner, you and Suna remaining silent as you both were tired after the long day you both had.

You quickly finished your food and washed your dishes before saying goodnight to the three guys who were still seated at the table.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," you say.

You hear three goodnights from Atsumu, Suna, and Osamu as you walk toward your door.

You close the door and plop down on your bed.

You succumbed to your thoughts as you drifted into a deep slumber.

*This was definitely a filler chapter. I wanted to get the whole move in one chapter, and a deeper Suna interaction in it too, so it's definitely longer than most. Hopefully that's okay lol.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

After living alone for a period of time, you grew accustomed to not having any noise bother you at night, or early in the morning.

You jolt up to the sound of pots hitting the ground.

You groan and grab your phone to check the time.

9:47am

You had a your Psychology class at 11 am on Tuesdays and immediately after, you had an Astronomy class at 12:30.

You were upset at the idea of being woken up thirteen minutes early, but instead of being lazy, you decided to make use of the extra time.

You walk out of your room into the kitchen to find the perpetrator of the sound.

To no surprise, you see Atsumu in the process of burning down the kitchen.

"Good morning," you say.

Atsumu jumps, drops the spatula he's holding and knocks over the mix of eggs he had prepared.

You both look at each other with wide eyes.

Atsumu looks at you in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe you'd just stand there as his breakfast became shit.

You stare back at him with a straight face. What were you supposed to do? If he hadn't kept his eggs at the edge of the counter, they wouldn't have been knocked down.

You two stare at each other for what felt like ages.

You broke the silence.

"Scoop the eggs off the damn floor and cook them. We're not rich, we're broke, struggling college kids," you say

Atsumu's jaw drops as he hadn't expected you to say that. He walks toward you and you back away.

"Why are you looking at me like you're about to make me hit the ground like your eggs?"

His eyes twinkle with mischief and you decide to run.

You begin to run into the living room and soon, Atsumu comes standing across from you, only a couch separating the two of you.

"Atsumu, don't you think we should calm down? I have a class in a little more than an hour, we wouldn't want to make me late, right?" you say nervously.

You hadn't expected yourself to be comfortable around Atsumu this fast, but something about him was extremely welcoming. It made you feel safe.

"y/n, we wouldn't want me to be hungry right? But look at me now, my breakfast is on the ground and instead of enjoying a simple 'broke, struggling college kid' breakfast, I'm here chasing you."

You look around to see if you can find an escape route.

You think you see one so you slowly walk the opposite way in an effort to create an opening for yourself.

However, with Atsumu's sharp Volleyball skills, he has a strong talent for reading people.

He noticed what you were attempting to do and as a result, you gave up on your plan.

You aimlessly run toward your room, you almost reach your room when you bump into a hard chest.

You fall to the ground. It almost felt like it was in slow motion.

You cringe at the pain of hitting the hard ground and look in the direction of the flesh-like wall you bumped into.

It was Atsumu.

You drop your jaw as he stands over you with a victorious smirk adorned on his face.

At that moment, you felt actual fear.

Less than a second later, however, Atsumu and Osamu enter a screaming match as Osamu chastised Atsumu for chasing you around the apartment.

You take this as your opportunity to sneak your way in the your room, as you may not get another chance if Atsumu refocuses his attention on you.

You quickly close the door and lock it and laugh out loud. It was a laugh of relief and success.

Until you turn around.

You see Suna looking at you as he sits at a desk, rolling a joint.

Without a shirt.

You widen your eyes, shocked at the fact that he was in your room.

"Suna, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Like usual, he looks at you as if you've grown another head.

You look around the room, and the knowledge that this in fact was not your room settles.

You stare at Suna before you burst out laughing.

You slide down the door as you hold you stomach.

You were laughing at the awkwardness of this encounter.

You couldn't believe you mixed your room with his room. Who makes this kind of mistake?

You stop laughing and stand up.

"Sorry, I thought this was my room."

As you turn toward him, you see him already facing you, licking the sticky side of his rolling papers slowly.

Your mouth goes dry at the sight in front of you.

His eyes are locked on yours as he gentle flicks his tongue across the ends of the paper and seals the joint with his lips.

You subconsciously lick your lips.

He pulls the joint away from his mouth and brings his tongue out to lick his lips.

You felt like you were in a trance.

"Don't you have a class in like 40 minutes or so?" Suna says.

You start to feel embarrassed as your mind was far from the idea of walking into your Psychology class.

"Sorry," you try to pull the door open but for some reason it doesn't open.

You pull again, but again, you fail.

You were about to pull again when you hear Suna laugh at you.

It's the first time you heard him laugh. It was nice. Deep and sultry, yet, light.

You turn to him and frown, not wanting him to see you internally swoon at his laughter.

He smiles at you, and walks toward you.

You start to get nervous as you move your eyes from his face, down to his lips, collarbone, chest, and then his slightly visible V-line.

You had no shame, you felt yourself wanting to succumb to your old ways.

Before you could even think of the things you'd want to do to him, you feel a cool breath on your ear.

Your eyes snap to the side of Suna's head as he reaches down to reach your level.

He whispers in your ear: "You locked the door when you came in here."

The realization hits you and you groan out loud. The embarrassment you've experienced being in the handsome man's room for five minutes was enough to last a lifetime.

You quickly turn around and at the same time Suna happens to lean in to reach the doorknob, and instead of him opening the door, the two of you are suddenly against each other, his front to your back.

You both freeze.

You quickly open the door and walk out of his room.

You couldn't risk being tempted to fall into your old habits anymore.

You worked really hard to stop doing the things you leaned on in your times of insecurity, uncertainty, and weakness.

You rush to your room and shut the door.

_ Fuck _ , you think.

You grab your phone and see the time says 10:27.

You were more than likely going to be late to class.

You take a shower, brush your teeth, and complete the rest of your daily hygiene.

You come out and toss on a hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and some crocs.

You pulled the hoodie down on your face as you were planning to sneak into class without being detected.

You walk out of your room with your purse, wallet, airpods, phone, charger, two pre-rolls, and the books you needed for your coming classes.

You walk toward the front door and see Suna and the twins sitting on the couch.

You look at the twins, avoiding eye contact with Suna.

"I'm going to class now, I should be back around four. I might meet up with Akaashi after class and study at the library with him or something," you say.

The twins nod, and possibly Suna too, but you didn't look at him to check.

You walk out the front door and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You walk out of your Astronomy class and sigh.

It wasn't that you hated the class, but it was a Gen-Ed class you were required to take.

As a psychology major, classes that didn't relate to the mind or how humans react to traumatic situations tend to not hold your interest for long.

Since you got out of class about fifteen minutes early, you head to a nearby park and pull out a pre-roll. You take out your favorite lighter, a green BIC, light the joint, and deeply inhale.

You lean your head back as you savor the feeling of the smoke invading your lungs.

You exhale the smoke after a few seconds and watch it fill the air.

You stare at the joint between your fingers.

If I were to stop smoking would I simply find another way to cope? Or will I force myself to truly overcome my trauma?

Your mind falls into the trap of overthinking as you take another hit.

About halfway through your joint, you find yourself thinking back to the events that occurred in the morning.

Atsumu is so sweet. He really reminds me of a little brother. You smile to yourself as you think of the guy you've grown accustomed to.

You take a hit.

Osamu is like an older brother. He's calm and collected, maybe one day, if I get closer to him, I could depend on him. You don't like to burden people with the memories of your past, so the only one who knows is Akaashi, but you can't help but to want to unleash all of your emotions toward Osamu. He provided a comfort you've only experienced around Akaashi.

You take another hit.

Suna. Your mind went a million miles a minute as the brown-haired guy came in your head.

You think of his naturally stoic face and your thoughts shift from that to how he looks at you when he's high.

You think back to the night you moved into the apartment. His low eyes would have turned you on had you not been so focused on not letting him see through you.

Your mind eventually settles on the events that occurred this morning.

You begin to cringe at your behavior and take another hit.

Why did I run out like that?

No, it was the right thing to do. I'm not in any place to try and get in a relationship. I need to fix myself first before I try to give myself to someone. This is my problem and so I need to fix it myself.

You finish your joint and press it into the ground as you grab out some gum, eye drops, and oil.

You place two drops in each eye and blink rapidly. You then rub your vanilla scented oil on your wrists and on both sides of your neck and place your peppermint flavored gum in your mouth.

You stand up, grab your bag, and pull out your phone to text Akaashi.

Me  
You out of class yet?

Kei <3  
Yeah, I'm walking out of the building right now.

Me  
Meet you at the library in five?

Kei <3  
Yeah, see you then

You place your airpods in, turn on your music, and walk toward the library.

—————

You look up from your notebook and see Akaashi walking toward you.

You smile and wave.

He waves back and comes over to sit in front of you.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asks

"I'm reading over my psych notes. We have a test on Friday," you say.

Akaashi makes a small noise of acknowledgment as he looks through his bag to dig out his laptop and notebooks for class.

You go back to reading your notes and soon after, Akaashi begins his own work.

After about an hour, you begin to pack your things up as your brain could no longer focus on the vocabulary and symptoms in front of you.

You look at Akaashi who was focused on his computer.

You knew Akaashi was attractive but you never took the time to admire his features.

You wondered why he never had a girlfriend.

"Kei," you start, "Why haven't you ever been in a relationship?"

He looks up at you from his computer and narrows his eyes.

"Why?" He asks.

"No particular reason," you laugh, "I was just looking at you and realized you could definitely leave a trail of broken-hearted girls."

He looks at you with a confused face.

"Kei, do you ever notice the long stares you get?"

"Or how you had an abnormally large amount of female fans at your volleyball games?" you continue.

"Or how people would shoot me death stares, guys and girls, whenever we walked together?"

Akaashi continues to look at you as if you were speaking gibberish.

"You're hot Akaashi."

You laugh loudly, resulting in the nearby people telling you to be quiet.

Akaashi looks at you with wide eyes.

"Those people only liked me because I was on the team. They were fans of my skill and were jealous of the fact that I was so close to Bokuto. Not because of my face or anything of that nature."

To say Akaashi lived in Bokuto's shadow would be false. While Bokuto had a much bigger presence in school because of his flashy position and extroverted personality, Akaashi's introverted personality and overlooked position didn't hinder the amount of love Akaashi received in school.

"You know that's not true. You're a ladies man," your eyes sparkle at Akaashi's unwillingness to accept this.

You figured the only way to make him see this would be to do something drastic. While you were generally an introverted person, you enjoyed being right more than anything.

You get out of your seat and walk to a girl nearby.

You look back at Akaashi and you practically see the lightbulb go off above his head as he realized what you were about to do.

His eyes plead with you, begging you not to embarrass him.

You chose to ignore him.

"Hi, may I ask you a quick question?" You ask the lady sitting in front of you.

She looks up at you and you noticed she was very pretty.

"Sure," she says.

"My friend over there," you point to Akaashi, "doesn't think he's a ladies man. On a scale of 1-10, 1 being disgusting, 10 being a certified hottie, what would you give him?"

She looks over to Akaashi before her eyes briefly widen. She begins to blush and she averts her gaze from his.

You wait for a response as she focuses on recomposing herself.

"Honestly, he's extremely good looking. I'd give him my number right now if he didn't look like he was completely disinterested."

Your eyes gleam at the words you hear as you stare at the brown haired beauty in front of you.

"Disinterested? How so?"

"Looking at his face right now, he's showing no emotion. He doesn't look like he does naturally either."

Your mind briefly flicks to Suna as you think back to his stoic face.

"If I were to give you his number, would you take it?"

You thought the girl in front of you was really pretty, and she seemed kind enough for Akaashi. You wanted him to be able to experience normal things for people his age, however, you won't force him. You simply just want to guide him in the right direction.

Her eyes widened at what came out of your mouth and she nodded her head quickly.

"I'd prefer if you asked him first because I wouldn't want to text him and he ignores me. That'd just be a waste of time and of energy."

You nod your head, and walk back to your bestfriend.

"What the hell are you doing y/n?" Akaashi whisper yells.

You smile at him.

"You know the girl I was just talking to? Do you find her attractive?"

Akaashi turns his head toward her and he blushes before turning around.

You were practically oozing with happiness at his reaction.

"Yeah, she's pretty."

"So can I give her your number?" you ask excitedly.

He stares at you.

"No."

Your jaw drops.

"Huh? Why not? You just said you found her pretty and she's really-"

You're cut off by Akaashi standing up and walking up to the girl.

Your eyes go wide.

You see him engage in conversation while rubbing his neck.

Both of the brunettes turn red as they hand each other their phones.

You internally scream.

You were beyond happy right now.

—————

You both leave the library after Akaashi got the girl's number.

"We have volleyball practice in about an hour, so I'm going to head toward the gym," Akaashi says

"Okay, have a good practice, I'm going to go home," you were tired and the effects of your high were pretty much gone now.

He nods his head as you both hug each other goodbye.

You head toward your new home.

As you arrive you realize you were never given a key.

You reminded yourself you needed to ask for one once you got inside.

You knock on the door to the apartment but nobody comes.

You knock again, but to no avail, nobody opens the door.

You knock a few more times before deciding to facetime Atsumu.

The phone rings a few times before you see the blonde-haired boy answer the phone with a smile.

"Hey y/n, what's up?" says Atsumu.

"Hey, is nobody home? I never got a key and I've been waiting at the door for a while now."

Atsumu begins to blush.

"We forgot to tell you we had practice today."

You give an exasperated sigh.

"Atsumu, how do I get in?"

"You need a key, duh."

You stare at the idiot in front of you.

"I mean is there a key here that I could use? One I could use right now?"

"Why would we just leave around the keys to our apartment?"

You weren't sure if he was honestly confused or if he was messing with you.

You stare at him, and you swore you saw his eyes twinkle. You settled on it being the latter.

"Atsumu, I'm coming to get your keys. You're coming home with Suna and Osamu so you don't need them right now."

"That's fine but you have fifteen minutes to get here, if you make it in time you can get the keys, if not, you have to wait until after practice."

You nod your head and tell him you're on your way.

You head out of the apartment building.

—————

You enter the building almost thirty minutes later as you went to a different gym on a different side of campus.

You walk in to the sound of balls hitting the ground.

You follow the sound and walk toward the court your roommates and bestfriend were on.

You walk in on the team playing a three on three.

There was Akaashi, Bokuto, and a short boy with a blonde patch of hair on the first team.

On the second team there was Suna, Atsumu, and a brown haired boy who looked like he broke hearts on a daily basis.

You found yourself staring at him.

His eyes end up meeting yours as he sends over a toss from Atsumu.

The ball hit the ground with such speed you were surprised.

The game ends as you walk further into the gym, with Akaashi's team winning.

The players on the floor disperse and go in different directions to drink from the scattered bottles of water.

You walk toward Atsumu who is talking to the brown haired boy you saw in action.

You stand behind Atsumu and tap his shoulder.

He turns around and beams a smile at you.

"y/n, hey how are you?"

He tries to bring you in for a hug, but you stop him as he's sweaty.

"I'm okay. Can I get the keys?"

Atsumu looks at you with his head tilted to the side.

"I could give them to you, but you came late and I said you would have to stay if you came late. Would I be a man of my word if I just gave you the keys?" He asks.

"Yes."

"No, no I wouldn't," he flicks your nose with his finger, "you'll just have to watch our practice. It ends in about an hour so it's not that long that you have to wait. Plus, you can get a ride from us after."

While you weren't happy about having to wait, you wouldn't refuse a ride home.

"You're lucky I don't feel like walking," you say.

"Yeah, yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" asked the brown haired boy. "You caught my attention when you came in, and I'd just like to say, you're very beautiful."

You look at the attractive man in front of you.

"y/n. I'm Atsumu's, Suna's, and Osamu's roommate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Oikawa Tooru."

You smile at him and turn around.

By the end of the conversation, it was their turn to play another practice match. The difference this time: instead of three-on-three, it was a two-on-two.

Oikawa and Atsumu versus Osamu and Akaashi.

The game began and you got lost in the speed of it.

You see Oikawa set to Atsumu with extreme accuracy as Atsumu took the first hit and you remembered the conversation you had with Akaashi about him.

"It's this guy named Oikawa Tooru. He was originally a setter, but I guess he can play any position and so coach wants him to try and play outside hitter."

He really was talented. You found yourself staring at him the whole time he was on the court.

Little to your knowledge, Suna was watching you the whole time, unhappy with your sudden interest in his teammate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

Their practice finally ends—almost two hours later.

You were beyond upset.

As the boys broke down the volleyball net and gathered the balls scattered around the gym, you stared daggers in the back of Atsumu's head.

You both locked eyes, yet, you continued to glare at him. This resulted in him turning a bright crimson color.

After the boys finished clearing the gym, you walked toward them as they were all gathered at the bottom of the bleachers.

You walk behind Atsumu and smack the back of his head. Hard.

Atsumu yelled at the sudden and unexpected contact and everyone around him couldn't help but laugh at him.

"y/n," Atsumu whines, "why did you do that?"

"You told me practice would be over an hour ago. Why are we still here? We should've been home by now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you stay so long. I really thought we would've been done earlier," he says with a pout.

He was too cute for you to continue to chastise so you decided to give it up.

You sigh.

"You're lucky your practice isn't boring."

You look around at the teammates and saw Bokuto talking to Akaashi toward the end.

Your eyes light up and you run toward Bokuto.

"Bokuto!!" you yell as he turns and begins to smile.

He opens his arms for you to jump in and he screams your name in return.

"y/n!!!"

You jump into his arms and he spins you around.

You both laugh loudly as he puts you down on your feet.

"I've missed your chaotic energy so much," you say to your old friend.

"I've missed you too," he returns, "it's been like a year since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, you had to go ahead and leave us, you should've just told Akaashi and I you were tired of us," you say dramatically.

His eyes widen at what you say.

"What? I could never get tired of you guys. I missed you guys so much," he says getting sad.

You laugh and grab Bokuto's face with both of your hands.

"Boku, I'm just playing," you say with a small smile.

His face goes from a slight frown to a beaming smile at your revelation.

He simply squeezes you tight before letting you go and patting your head.

You scrunch your face as you always hated when he did that.

You weren't even short. You were 5'6/5'6.5 and some people had the audacity to call you tall. You weren't tall, and you weren't short. You were perfectly in the middle.

You turn around and see the other members of the team watching the interaction between you and Bokuto.

You stare at them and they stare back at you.

You felt comfortable considering the fact that you knew majority of the people here. The only people you hadn't known were the boy you were introduced to as Oikawa and the short blonde patch brunette.

Atsumu walks toward you with Oikawa and the other player behind him.

"y/n, since you know everyone else, we figured we might as well introduce these other two. You briefly met Oikawa, but here he is again. The other one is Nishinoya. He's the libero."

Nishinoya smiles at you before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Nishinoya Yū, I'm a first year. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," you smile back at him, "I'm y/n. I'm also a first year. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

You smile back at him and turn to see Atsumu and Oikawa already walked away. You turn to look back at Nishinoya, but he had already began to walk in a different direction.

You shake your head and sit down on the bleachers while you wait for the boys to pack up.

As you're looking at your phone, you feel a presence appear beside you as someone has sat down.

You look to see who it was and see Oikawa looking at you.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," you say back.

Talking to Oikawa wasn't awkward. Something about him was very inviting. You both fall into a conversation easily as you both share laughs and discuss different topics.

You don't know how long you and Oikawa sat there talking to one another but your conversation was cut short by Osamu saying they were ready to go.

"Before you leave, can I get your number? You're really cool to talk to." Oikawa asks in front of your roommates.

"Yeah sure," you say as you grab his phone and enter your number.

You give him his phone back, wave goodbye, and walk over to Akaashi and Bokuto.

Akaashi gives you a side hug while Bokuto squeezes you tight for the third time that day.

They both say goodnight to you as you head out the gym.

—————

You enter the apartment and turn to Osamu.

"I would like a key. I never want to have to sit through your practice again when I can be home sleeping."

Osamu laughs and gives you his spare key.

"I'll make both of us a spare tomorrow."

You nod and say thank you.

"You guys wanna order a pizza?" he asks.

Everyone says yes as the boys were hungry after their practice and you were hungry because your hadn't eaten in a while.

You head to your room to shower and wash your face as you wait for the food to arrive.

You come out of the shower and change into a pair of shorts and a hoodie you owned.

You walk out of your room and see the twins were gone.

You turn to Suna and see him rolling up in the living room.

"Hey, where did they go?"

He looks up at you.

"Osamu went to go pick up the pizza and Atsumu demanded to go with him because he said there was a girl who worked there who he thought was cute."

You chuckle at Atsumu's behavior.

You walk toward Suna and sit at the end of the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry for this morning," you begin, "I hadn't meant to barge into your room."

You look at him as you wait for a response.

Suna ignores the apology that came out of your mouth a few seconds ago.

You decided to continue.

"And I'm sorry that we became awkward. I don't want that to happen."

He continues to ignore you and you let out a loud sigh.

"You're so annoying and difficult. Why can't you just accept the apology and keep it pushing? Instead you act like you're too big for an apology when we both know you're not."

He turns toward you and stares.

"How would your boyfriend feel knowing you were begging for my forgiveness? Or how would he feel knowing that you came into my room and found me shirtless, and we ended up extremely close to one another? Close enough that—"

"What boyfriend?" you say, stopping him in the middle of his rant.

He raises his eyebrows and scoffs at you.

"You know who."

You try to think of who he could be referring to.

"Bokuto? He's literally like another brother to me. Think like an extroverted Akaashi."

You had no idea why you were explaining yourself but you found yourself feeling the need to let him know you weren't in a relationship.

"No, not him. Oikawa."

Your eyes widen at his comment.

"Oikawa? Why would you think he's my boyfriend? We just met."

Suna rolled his eyes at your behavior.

"Not literally, but I saw you staring at him throughout our practice. And when y'all were flirting with each other, laughing in each other's faces and stuff. And when you gave him your number. I saw it all. You clearly feel something for him, he caught your attention as soon as you walked in the gym"

You stare at the straight faced Suna as you tried to figure out why he cared.

"Why do you care so much?" You decided to just ask as you saw no point in trying to figure it out.

"I don't."

He turns around and continues to roll his joint as you stare at his side profile.

You get up and walk to your room as the little conversation you had with Suna felt draining.

—————

"We're home," you hear the Miya Twins yell.

You exist your room and are engulfed with the smell of freshly baked pizza.

You see Suna looking at you from the side, but you ignore him.

"Hey guys, how'd it go? Did you see your crush?"

"No," Atsumu pouts, "She wasn't there today."

You laugh at his childish nature.

Osamu opens the pizza and tells everyone to help themselves.

You grab a couple slices of pizza and proceed to eat with your roommates.

You and Suna weren't speaking and the twins caught on quickly.

"Did you guys fuck or something?"

Both you and Suna choke on your food due to Atsumu's outburst.

Osamu just laughs as he didn't know what to say but he wasn't surprised by Atsumu's outburst.

"No," you say, "I just have nothing to say to him."

Suna locks eyes with you as you said that and the atmosphere at the table turned cold.

"I have nothing to say to her," he adds.

You both stare at each other for almost a whole minute before Atsumu clears his throat.

"Okay, so y'all definitely didn't fuck. There's still a lot of sexual tension in the air." He waves his hand between you and Suna to illustrate where the tension was.

You rolled your eyes and finished your pizza before heading to your room.

After you left the table, the twins looked at Suna who lazily looked at them back.

They spoke no words.

Suna got up, put his plate up and head out the front door.

Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I bet they'll fuck in less than three months," Atsumu said.

"No way, they're both too stubborn to even acknowledge the sexual tension. They would need more than three months" Osamu states.

"Want to bet? The loser has to pay for the others ticket back to Hyogo for winter break."

"Deal" Osamu says.

The two shake on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes depictions of rape.

LAST WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND OTHER TRIGGERING TOPICS BELOW.

You say goodbye to your friends as you went your separate ways.

You were leaving from hanging at a friends house and it was dark.

Your house was only a ten minute walk from hers so you figured you'd be fine.

You follow the same route you take everyday, cutting through the alley way so you wouldn't have to walk all the way around the block to get to your house.

Upon entering the alley, you see a man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

You've always hated the smell of cigarettes so as you got closer, you scrunched your nose.

"Well aren't you pretty?" you hear a voice say.

You ignore the man and continue to walk past him.

"Bitch, why are you ignoring me?" the stranger grabs your arm.

You open your mouth to scream but he covers your mouth with his hand.

You bite his fingers and start to kick and flail your body around, desperate to escape.

He punches you in the face and you feel yourself lose the strength you once had.

"Be a good girl and make this enjoyable for me."

You felt your eyes begin to close as you feel cold air hit your thighs.

*Scene over, but the warnings still stand as a conversation about it occurs.*

You woke up drenched in sweat and tears falling down your face.

You grab your phone and check the time.

3:28am.

You sit up against your headboard and notice you were shaking profusely.

You had another nightmare.

Occasionally, you'd have nightmares about the rape you experienced. If you still engaged in the old habits you had, you would've called someone to have sex with them.

After the rape, you found yourself itching to get rid of the feelings of the man that night, so you often turned to other sexual encounters to block out the memories of that night.

After realizing the dangers of your coping mechanism, you turned to smoking weed.

You haven't had sex in almost two years—the nightmares only continued, but instead of calling someone, you cleared your mind by smoking away the memories.

You got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash your face.

You stare at yourself in the mirror. You had to constantly remind yourself that you're doing the best that you can and that you're strong.

If it weren't for the time, you would've called Akaashi.

You went back into your room and threw on a pair of sweats on top of your shorts.

You roll up a joint, grabbed your necessities and left your room.

As you walk into the living room, you see Suna sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

You turn your head away as your eyes were still puffy from the crying and you didn't want him to see.

"I'm going for a walk."

"At almost four in the morning?" he asks, checking his phone.

"Yes," you reply softly as you walk toward the door.

"It's not safe for you to walk out there alone, want to go for a drive instead?"

You think to yourself. Since you'd usually have Akaashi to talk to, you decided it wouldn't be awful to have Suna's presence around.

You nod your head and Suna goes to grab his keys.

You both head out and walk to his car.

"Anywhere you wanted to go specifically?" he asks.

"The park I usually go to," you say pulling your hoodie down further over your head.

You saw him staring at you and you didn't want him to have a clear look at your face.

He looks away and sighs.

In a few minutes, Suna put the car in park as you both arrived at the park.

He turns to you: "do you wanna smoke in the car or outside?"

"In the car."

"Okay." he says. He opens his glove compartment and pulls out a bag of weed and some sheets.

"How bad do you want to forget?" he asks.

You turn to him with a confused expression.

"You were crying, don't think I didn't notice, and you wanted to go smoke alone. You have to be wanting to forget something."

You look away.

"How about we just start with two joints?"

"I only brought one," you say.

"It's okay, I have enough to share," he chuckles to himself.

—————

You and Suna were high off your asses.

You couldn't even remember why you were crying.

You reclined your seat all the way back and stared at the roof of his car.

Suna turns to you and stares.

"What are you looking at?" he asks, "you can't see any clouds through the roof."

You laugh at him and turn to face him.

"I know," you say smiling.

You both stare at each other, red, low eyes alike.

"Why were you crying?" you hear him ask.

You think back to why you woke up in the first place.

A frown covers your face and you sit up to spark up another joint.

Suna just stares at your behavior.

"You know it's good to talk about whatever you're feeling rather than just smoking away the pain. Eventually you'll get numb to the feeling of a regular high and you'll find yourself wanting to go to harder drugs to get high. You don't want to get dependent on getting high to deal with your emotions."

You stare at him, face void of all emotion as you blow the smoke in his face.

You knew what he said was true.

You hand him the blunt and decided to lightly speak on what had you sitting in this car with Suna at almost five in the morning.

You watch him bring the joint to his lips before taking a hit.

"When I was younger, I was raped."

His eyes widened and he coughed hard.

You knew you could've said it with more delicacy, but you didn't feel the need to. You didn't think you would need to beat around the bush with Suna.

He stares you in your eyes.

You were waiting for him to say how sorry he felt, but it never came. It only pushed you to want to say more.

"It took me a long time to come to terms with it. The only people that know are Akaashi and Bokuto. I considered telling my parents but I didn't want to relive it nor did I want to see the devastation on their faces."

He takes another hit from the joint and passes it to you.

He blows out the smoke as you take a hit.

"I see."

You look at him expecting him to say more, but he didn't. You weren't upset at his lack of a response as you weren't sure what he would say, but you were just happy he didn't show any obvious signs of pity.

You hated to feel pitied on, hence why you kept it a secret. You sometimes felt selfish for not speaking on it, if you did, you could've caught the man who did it. But instead you didn't and he could be out there raping other little girls.

You shake your head and take another hit from the joint as you felt yourself going down the familiar rabbit hole.

You didn't know why, but you began to cry. You hated crying, it made you feel weak. Crying in front of anyone other than Akaashi made you feel even weaker.

You pass the joint to Suna and face away from him as you wipe your tears.

You got yourself together and turned to see Suna silently studying you.

"What?" you say.

"Nothing," he says, "You want to keep talking? Or is that all you're comfortable with sharing?"

You questioned if you wanted to say more to the boy in front of you. It was already out of character for you to speak on this to someone you hardly knew, let alone someone you were mad at a few hours ago.

You shake your head, indicating you were done sharing. "I'll save the rest for another day," you say with a soft smile.

He nods his head at you.

It's silent for a while, a comfortable one, with just soft music playing from the radio.

You close your eyes as you try to relax.

A few minutes go by before you hear Suna speak up.

"I'm glad you trusted me with something that personal, I promise this conversation will only remain between us two. If Akaashi isn't available and you ever need someone to be there for you, regardless of what happened that day, I'll be there for you."

You stare at Suna as he releases his thoughts to you.

Without thinking, you reach over and hug him tightly.

He's stiff at the contact so you pull away.

You look at him and he's just staring at you.

You felt awkward and embarrassed.

A few seconds later, you feel yourself get pulled into his chest.

He hugs you tightly, and you hug him back.

He rubs your back slowly before letting go.

You both stare at each other after. The atmosphere felt different—a good different though.

He leans up his seat and begins to put up his weed.

"We should get going, the sun is about to rise and we should get a few hours in of sleep before starting our days."

You nod you head, lean your seat up, and click your seatbelt in.

Suna clicks in his belt and he begins to drive out of the park to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a heavy chapter. I know the way y/n reacted to her rape, her using sex as a release, isn't usually demonstrated when people talk about sexual assault/rape victims, but I can assure you her response is completely normal. I just wanted it to be known that I didn't take what I wrote lightly, and whenever I get this detailed about her trauma, I will try to remember and put a warning in the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You jolt out of your bed as you realized you over slept.

You and Suna hadn't gotten home until after five last night and you had a nine am class in the morning.

Your alarms went off, but you kept turning them off. You usually had multiple set but you over estimated the amount you had set.

You look at the time and see that it was almost noon. You had another class at two today, so you decided to get out of bed.

You get up and walk into your bathroom. In there you get yourself ready for the day, doing all of the essentials.

Again, your outfit for the day was lazy. A hoodie and some sweats. You weren't in the best shape to add any more effort even if you wanted to.

You were tired and sluggish, and worst of all, you couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare that happened last night.

You figured you just needed to rest today, so you contemplated not going to your two o'clock class, but since you missed your nine o'clock class, you decided it would be best to go.

You walk into the kitchen and see Suna and Osamu talking.

"Hey," you say.

Both of them turn to you and return their greetings.

Osamu walks toward you before giving you something.

"I got our spare keys made this morning after my morning class," he says.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

You walk toward the refrigerator to grab some eggs and some bacon. You planned to make yourself some breakfast, even if it was lunch time.

As you looked in the egg carton, you remembered Atsumu's face when he spilled his eggs on the ground. You chuckled to yourself softly as you remembered the chaotic morning.

You close the fridge and begin making your breakfast.

"Hey," Suna says, "You mind making me some breakfast with you while I go get ready?" he asks.

You shake your head, your mind flicking back to last night.

You were grateful that he was being a good friend, even if he claims to not like you.

You figured making him breakfast shouldn't be a problem. You open the fridge and grab a few more eggs and slices of bacon.

As you fried the eggs and bacon, you popped four slices of bread in the toaster.

This toaster is really convenient, you thought to yourself.

Soon after, you finished plating the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

You call Suna into the kitchen and hand him his plate.

"Thank you," he says.

You nod your head in return.

You both begin to eat the breakfast you prepared and while you were comfortable in the silence, Suna decided to make conversation.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said.

You just shrug your shoulders.

It's just eggs, bacon, and toast. How much more basic could you get?

Suna stares at you. He wondered why you weren't responding to his comments. He questioned if this is how you felt when he'd ignore the little comments you said to him. He didn't know why, but it upset him.

The remainder of the meal was silent.

—————

As you walked out of your 'History of Psychology' class, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turn around, and you're greeted with none other than Oikawa.

"Hey," he says, smiling.

"Hi," you couldn't help but smile back.

"Where you headed right now?"

"I was probably just going to go grab a bite before heading home, you?"

You both started to walk in the same direction.

"Same, wanna get a bite together? We can get to know each other better."

You look up at the brown haired boy.

"Sure."

—————

You both go to a cafe you hadn't been to before, and you sit at a table in front of the window. You enjoy people watching as dozens, sometimes hundreds, of people walk with different purposes and personalities.

You found it fun trying to notice subtle things about the strangers in order to notice the bigger picture of said person in the few seconds you had as they passed you.

You both waited in silence for your orders to arrive.

"So," you hear Oikawa say, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. How was yours?" you were still looking outside, watching the people pass by.

"It was good."

As the food came out, the small talk ceased. You didn't know why the conversation was so dry when the other night, it was amazing.

You were 95% sure it was due to your contrasting attitudes from today and that night. You began to feel bad as Oikawa probably expected the same side of you from that night.

The truth was, ever since last night, you haven't been feeling the same. You found it odd that you were still this sad, especially since you did the thing you usually did when the dreams came back.

Maybe you really did need to have sex with someone else, that method always worked, but the danger of it wasn't worth the temporary results. But, if it's just an occasional thing, it should be okay.

Right?

You're snapped out of your thoughts as you hear snapping.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Oikawa says.

"I'm really sorry, it's just a lot going on."

He leans back, crosses his arms, and stares at you.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"No," you say, "thank you though."

He nods his head.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks, "I can walk you home, if you'd like."

"Yeah, we can do that."

You wanted to go home and sleep the rest of the day. You didn't want to revert to sex as you've come a long way, but you were tired of the feelings you were experiencing.

You get out of the booth and Oikawa places a tip on top of the dishes. You got a to-go box as you barely touched your food.

As you both walked in silence, Oikawa pulled out a weed pen.

You look at him from the side as he takes a hit.

He reaches his hand toward you, offering you to take a hit.

You gladly accept as it was needed.

You both continue this as you walked toward your apartment.

You arrive five minutes later and stop in front of the entrance to your building.

"Are you really okay?" he asks, "You were extremely distant today, it was very different than how you were when we first met." he blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Dont worry," you softly smile, "I'm okay, just tired." You had no reason to lie, but you had no reason to tell the truth either.

He stares at you for a few more seconds before pulling you into a hug.

You were shocked and didn't hug back, you found it weird to be hugged by Oikawa, you both hadn't know each other that long.

"Sometimes, people just need a hug," he said squeezing harder.

After hear this, you wrap your arms around him and relax into his arms.

Surprisingly, you found yourself dropping a few tears on him.

You pull away, wiping your tears away.

"I should get going, thank you for walking me home."

"Yeah, of course, have a good night," he says, turning away from you.

You walk into the building and enter your apartment.

The apartment was empty and while you were used to it, you were slowly becoming accustomed to someone else being in the apartment with you.

You put your leftovers in the refrigerator and head to your room.

You plop on the bed and question why you were still sad.

As hard as you wrecked your brain, you couldn't figure out what the problem, or the solution, was.

Just as your eyes were beginning to close, you received a text:

Kei <3  
Hey, what are you doing Friday? Mei invited us to a party on Friday. I was going to invite the team and you since you seem comfortable around most of them. Let me know if you want to come.

A party? Who's Mei? you thought to yourself.

Me  
Who's Mei?

Kei <3  
The girl from the library, we haven't spoken in a little but we've been texting. It's only been a day, but she's cool so far. I don't want to move too fast, but she invited me to this party, so I figured I should invite my friends.

You figured you'd go to be Akaashi's wing man, so you accepted.

Me  
I'll come, what did the rest of the team say?

Kei <3  
They agreed. You were the last person. Either way, the party starts at 10pm on Friday. There are two cars in your household so I'm sure you can get a ride. The address is xxx Lane Rd.

Me  
Thanks, Kei. I'll see you then, or maybe before then.

Akaashi hearts your message, and you find yourself succumbing to the darkness that's been trying to swallow you for while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

The rest of the week went by in a flash and it was now Friday, the day of the party. It went by so fast partially due to the fact that you did the same thing everyday: woke up, went to classes, smoked, came home, did homework, went to sleep.

You found yourself falling into a depressive state, the same state you were desperate not to fall into. You were smoking more, but it wasn't helping.

You weren't sure why you were being affected this way by the nightmare from a few nights ago. You found yourself being restless and highly irritable. You ignored your roommates, and Akaashi, for that matter.

Akaashi is familiar with what's going on, so he didn't push you. Your roommates on the other hand? They were extremely worried.

Not to say Akaashi wasn't worried, but he knew you needed time to disconnect. You often found Atsumu forcing you to eat, Suna checking in on you, and Osamu offering to pick you up from your classes.

You didn't hate the treatment you were receiving, in fact, you found it cute that they cared. You just weren't used to so many non-family members caring for you.

You looked forward to the party because you saw it as your last preventative measure from falling into a deep depressive state.

Your only reason for attending: to find someone to have sex with.

You were reluctant to use this measure but you had no other choice.

You turned off the shower and stepped out. You were in there for a while as you were preparing for the night you planned on having.

You stepped out and stared at your naked body in the mirror. You weren't insecure, however, nobody has seen your body in a long time. You were worried you may be judged but you pushed those thoughts aside.

You wrap yourself in your towel and head into your room.

You didn't feel the need to dress up above and beyond as this would most likely be a sweaty frat party. Because of this, you settled on something simple, an oversized graphic tee and a pair of biker shorts.

You rolled yourself a couple of joints, knowing you were going to need them. You carried a small bag for your essentials: your joints, condoms, your phone, a lighter, and your keys.

You head out of your room and see Atsumu coming out of his room at the same time.

"You're still coming today?" he says with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured why not?"

He smiles brightly at you and reaches for a hug. He squeezes you tightly and whispers in your ear.

"I hope you're okay. Whatever you're going through just know that Osamu, Suna, and I are here for you."

You smiled at what he said and pull out of the hug.

"Thank you, I know. I just needed some time to myself."

He stares you in your eyes, as if checking to make sure you meant what you said before nodding his head and heading into the living room.

You stare at his retreating figure as you hear him say, "hey guys, y/n is still coming with us."

You head into the kitchen and see the three are sitting around the table, three joints scattered around as well as a mini bottle of Hennessy.

You raise an eyebrow looking at the three and they look back at you shrugging their shoulders.

"We're pregaming," Osamu says with a shy smile.

You reach into your purse and bring out another joint and add it to the three at the table.

"Well let get started then," you say with a smile.

An hour later and the four of y'all hadn't left the apartment yet.

You all were high and were a bit buzzed from the liquor y'all had been drinking.

Osamu, being the designated driver he was, hadn't drank, and opted to just smoke.

You guys finished the four joints that were out and head out to the party.

—————

The four of you had walked into the party.

The house had smelled of weed and sweat. There were red cups littered on the ground and bodies dancing against each other.

The music was loud and the lights were low.

You hadn't been in an environment like this in a long time so you were in awe reentering it.

You pulled out your phone and texted Akaashi asking where he was.

You made note of the time as it was around 11:45pm when y'all arrived.

He told you to come into the kitchen as him and Mei were waiting for our arrival.

You tell Suna, Osamu, and Atsumu and they follow you into the kitchen.

Upon entering, you see Akaashi and Mei close together deep in conversation.

You admire the two together, proud that you took part in getting them together.

"Who would've thought Akaashi had a girlfriend?" Suna said from behind you.

"He doesn't," you turn to Suna, "at least not yet, they haven't made anything official."

You walk up to Akaashi and he brings you into a hug.

"Mei, you remember y/n? From the library?"

"How could I forget?" she said with a soft laugh, "Hi, I'm Mei, nice to meet you."

You smile back at her, "likewise."

You three fall into a conversation as Suna, Atsumu, and a few strangers began to take shots.

The three of you decided to join them and soon after you found yourself on the brink of being drunk.

You feel someone tap your shoulder so you turn around see Oikawa and a friend of his.

"Hey," Oikawa said.

His eyes were red and low and his breath smelled like alcohol. You couldn't judge as you were sure you were the same.

"Hi," you smile back at him.

You look over to his friend and instantly thought he was attractive.

He looks over at you and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Terushima. You are?"

"Y/n."

He reaches his hand out and you shake it.

You turn and see Oikawa had walked over to Suna and the twins.

You turn back to Terushima before laughing.

"You close friends with Oikawa?" you ask.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't been friends for long, we just met at the beginning of the semester and we clicked."

As he spoke, you noticed his tongue piercing and you were fascinated by it.

By then, you already decided this would be the man who would help solve your problems.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" you ask

"Sure." he says.

The two of you begin to walk out of the kitchen before you turn to Akaashi.

"Hey, I'm turning on my location for you. You'll know where to find me if I don't respond or anything."

He nods his head before staring at Terushima.

You grab Terushima's hand before taking him upstairs.

There was nowhere to go so you settled on sitting on the stairs with him.

You open your bag and pull out another joint, after this one you only had one left.

"You smoke?" you ask him

"Yeah," he says.

You look around your bag for your lighter but realized you must've left it on the kitchen table.

You groan and turn to Terushima.

"Do you have a lighter by any chance?"

He pulls out a lighter and motions for you to put the joint in your mouth.

You place it between your lips and lock eyes with Terushima. He flicks the lighter on, letting go quickly as you take a hit.

You close your eyes as you enjoy the familiar feeling of the smoke. You open your eyes and find Terushima staring you. You blow out the smoke and smile.

"What?" you say.

"Nothing," he replies with a smile.

You thought he was fairly awkward and not that you mind but you felt it made it a bit harder to get what you wanted from him.

You decided to make conversation to break his shell.

"What's your major?" you ask.

"Kinesiology, what's yours?"

"Psychology."

"So you're interested in the mind and stuff?" he asks.

"Yeah, I find it interesting even though it's a bit difficult"

You take another hit before passing the joint to Terushima.

"So you can tell what I'm thinking or something?" he takes a hit.

You stare at his lips as they wrap around the joint. Your eyes make there way back to his, feeling no shame in the high possibility he noticed.

"I'm not a mind reader," you say with a smile.

"Yeah, but you can read my body language right?"

"Yeah, a little, but that's not psychology."

"So, what is my body saying?"

He hands you back the joint.

You inhale the burning plant as you stare at his body. He no longer looked tensed, and you now noticed that he exuded confidence. You blow out the smoke.

"You're confident, it's obvious by how you carry yourself. You're surprisingly calm and relaxed considering you're with a stranger."

You take another hit.

"Well you're pretty as hell, why would I be nervous?"

You were waiting for him to start flirting. Guys always feel better when they feel like they started the exchange to come.

You smile, happy at the fact that things were going your way, and also to thank him for the compliment.

You thought back to his tongue piercing. You decided talking about it would be the best way to pivot the conversation toward your end goal.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" you ask.

"The beginning of my second year of highschool."

"Why?" you ask. You were genuinely curious.

He smirked, "why do you think?"

You were shocked, not too long ago he seemed awkward, but now he was bold. You liked it.

"I don't know," you say, "let's find out."

His eyes briefly widen before he relaxes.

You pass him the joint, maintaining eye contact as you blow out the smoke.

He took a hit from the joint and before releasing it, he grabbed your chin, opening your mouth to blow the smoke into your mouth.

You close your eyes. When you feel he's backed up, you open your eyes and blow out the smoke he blew into your mouth.

"We should, shouldn't we?" he took another hit.

You nod your head, not taking your eyes off of him.

It's no going back you thought.

He blew out the smoke from his mouth and gave the the joint back.

It was almost done, so you kept the rest for yourself.

He stands up before reaching his hand out.

You grab it, and he pulls you toward a room. You take a hit from the joint as you're entering the room.

Terushima closes the door, locks it, and pushes you against the wall, kissing on your neck.

You hadn't felt something like this in a long time.

You feel his piercing run across your skin and you shiver.

You finish off the joint with two more hits and put it out by rubbing it on a blank piece of paper you saw on the desk beside you.

As soon as you blow out the smoke, Terushima grabs your neck pulling you in to kiss him.

Should I really be doing this?

You kiss him back, the kiss getting deeper each additional second.

I still have time to back out. Maybe I should stop.

He pushes you on the bed, now hovering on top of you.

No, I need to do this. This is the only way I can get out of the mood I've been in.

You reach down and pull his shirt over his head.

I should definitely stop.

He pulls your shirt off of your body and unbuttons your pants. You pull them down and he does the same with his.

No. Keep going. You need this. You have no choice.

He begins to grind against you and you moan into the kiss.

He pulls your bra off and starts to suck on your nipples.

You feel the metal on his tongue graze against your nipple, making your back arch and you release a moan.

You hear him deeply chuckle.

I'm going to stop now. I can't do this.

You gently push Terushima off.

He looks down at you.

"Is everything okay?" he looks at you worriedly.

You stare at him.

I'm going to do it.

You shake your head and pull him in, placing a kiss on his lips.

He kisses you back before returning to your nipples.

He continues where he left off, sucking on one of your nipples while his other hand massages your other breast.

He switches to the other breast before returning to your neck.

He sucked and licked on your sweet spot, eliciting a moan from you. You knew you'd have a hickey there after.

You reach your hand down and stick it into his boxers. He shuddered at the touch of your cold fingertips.

He stops what he's doing and reaches in his pants, taking out a condom.

He pulls down his pants before sliding it on.

"You ready?"

—————

You both finally finished—four rounds later.

You both laid there breathing heavy.

You grabbed your phone and checked the time. It was now 2:58am.

Y'all had been going at it for almost three hours.

Simultaneously, you receive a text from Suna.

Suna  
hey, where you at? we're ready to leave.

Me  
Oh okay, I'm on my way.

You turn to Terushima to see him on his phone too.

"Hey, my friends are about the leave, so I have to get going. But tonight was fun," you say to him.

He looks up to you and smiles, "yeah, it was."

You smile and you get up to put your clothes back on.

"Before you leave, can I get your number?"

You look at him. You were sure the shock was evident on your face. You planned on this to be a one night thing, but the sex was really good.

Whether that was because you hadn't had sex in a long time or because he was actually good, you weren't sure but you wouldn't forget tonight.

"Sure," you smile at him.

—————

You walk down the stairs, no longer feeling the effects of the liquor but beginning to experience your come down from your high.

You walk outside and text Suna.

Me  
Hey, I'm waiting outside.

Suna  
okay, we'll be there soon.

You pull out your last joint, wanting to finish the last one you had.

You turn to the person beside you and ask them for a lighter.

They hand you one and you light your joint.

You turn to hand it back but they were gone.

I don't mind a free lighter.

You wait until you see your roommates leave the house.

Atsumu was clearly drunk, Suna seemingly cross faded, but holding himself together and Osamu looking more or less sober.

"Can you guys wait here with Atsumu while I go pull the car around?"

You and Suna nod your heads as he drops Atsumu against the wall.

"Where were you?" Suna asks.

You turn and look at him.

"Nowhere, I was just alone," you lie. Suna wasn't entitled to the truth.

You see his eyes zero in on your torn up neck, so you turn away.

You hit the joint again, and hand it to him, feeling bad about smoking in his face.

He declines and scoffs turning away.

You turn back around.

"What's your problem?"

"You."

You widen your eyes, shocked at his answer.

"What do you mean? I barley spoke with you tonight."

"Yeah, you were clearly busy with someone else." he says.

You were about to respond, but Osamu pulled up.

You shook your head and put out the joint. You toss it away as it was done, more or less.

You and Suna grab Atsumu and carry him to the car.

Suna sits the front with Osamu, as you sit in the back with Atsumu.

The car ride was silent, which you were grateful for.

—————

You arrive home soon after.

"y/n, Suna and I can carry Atsumu up, can you go ahead and leave the door open?" Osamu asks.

"Yeah, no problem. Goodnight guys."

Only Osamu responded to your goodnight as you turned around and headed to the apartment.

As requested, you left the door open.

You went into your room, quickly stripped out of your clothes and hop in the shower.

You bask in the hot water before realizing Suna may want to shower to, so you hop out after cleaning your body.

You dry yourself off with a towel and look at your neck in the mirror.

You had hickeys adorned all over your collarbone and chest. You were irritated but grateful they weren't any higher.

You walk into your room and throw on an old shirt with some shorts.

You lay in your bed and grab your phone.

You text Akaashi:

Me  
Hey, I'm home.

A few minutes later, you get a response.

Kei <3  
I'm spending the night at Mei's apartment. I'll turn my location on for you just incase. Check it when you wake up.

Me  
Okay, use protection lol.

Kei <3  
Shut up y/n. Goodnight, I love you.

Me  
I love you too, have a good night.

The conversation ends and you fall asleep.

You felt it was the best night of sleep you had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, this chapter was really long. i was gonna write some smut, but i wasn't sure how'd y'all feel about it. this is still a suna story, but it's a slow burn, if you hadn't noticed by now lol.
> 
> this chapter was important when understanding her mindset and why she does the things she does. hopefully, i did a good job portraying what i wanted to portray correctly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!
> 
> SEX WARNING!

[sex warning, again, if you want to skip the smut, i'll put where it begins and ends]

You wake up after 1 pm.

Not only was that the best night of sleep that you've had in a while, but due to your long night, you slept in later than you thought.

You get out of bed, head into your bathroom and brush your teeth. You then head into the kitchen, looking to see who was home.

As you enter the kitchen, you see all three of the boys there. Osamu was cooking breakfast, even though it was lunch time, and Suna and Atsumu were sitting with their heads down at the table.

"Hey," you said, "What's for breakfast?"

You lift yourself to be seated on top of the table as Osamu turns around to look at you.

His eyes quickly widen as he looks at you before he fixes himself and turns back around.

"I'm making waffles, eggs, and bacon. Those two have a hangover. You're okay right?" he asks

You nod your head.

"Need any help making breakfast?" you say as you hop off the table walking beside him.

"You know how to make waffles?" he says smiling at you.

—————

You shake Atsumu and Suna up, alerting them that breakfast was done.

You put a plate in front of both of their faces as they mumble their thanks.

You sit across from Suna, Osamu sitting across from Atsumu.

The meal was silent as the most talkative person was suffering silently.

You finished your food first so you put your plate in the sink before heading into your bathroom's medicine cabinet.

You came back, making Suna and Atsumu turn to you.

They both reacted in a similar way to Osamu, you found it odd but you figured they hadn't gotten used to a girl walking around in shorts.

"Here," you say, "after you finish eating take two and take a nap. You should be okay when you wake up."

You try to hand them the Tylenol bottle, but they're both focused on your thighs.

You snap your fingers in their face. Their eyes snap up to yours, Atsumu looking amused, Suna looking aggravated.

You look down at your legs and see multiple hickeys close to the inside of your thighs.

Your jaw drops and you lift your leg to get a better view.

Fuck.

"So, what did you do last night?" Atsumu says on the verge of laughing at your flustered face.

"Nothing," you stutter. You try to turn and walk away but you're pulled back by Suna.

"You have some on your neck too, you know?" Suna says while staring in your eyes.

You didn't know why, but his intense gaze made you nervous.

"N-No, I don't." you stutter again.

You were so embarrassed you couldn't even hold your ground.

"Yeah, you do. I saw them last night when we were waiting with Atsumu as Osamu brought the car around."

You remembered when he stared at your neck and your embarrassment increased a tenfold.

You look away from the two boys in front of you.

"So who was the lucky guy?" Atsumu says smiling, "Who'd you fuck last night, y/n?"

You choke on your spit as you were taken aback at Atsumu's blunt nature.

"Why?"

"It's only right we get to know who left all those marks on your body." Atsumu says.

He stands up and slightly moves your collar down to see your neck.

"Sheesh, they were not playing." He laughs loudly. "We're you all fucking the entire time you were there?"

Atsumu bends over laughing and you smack him.

"Hey," he whines, "my head is already throbbing."

"You're not acting like it," you retort.

You turn and see Suna simply staring at you, as if he was trying to find the meaning behind your actions.

You stare back at him for a few seconds before turning and walking to your room.

—————

You come out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower.

You change into a pair of sweats and a plain shirt. You would've put on a hoodie but you saw no need as they already saw the hickeys on your collarbone.

Your shirt covered most of them anyway.

You walk toward your phone and check Akaashi's location.

You see he seems to be at the same location he was at last night.

You open your messages and see you had a message from an unknown number.

Unknown Number  
Hey, it's Terushima from last night.

Me  
Oh hey, you okay?

You send your message and text Akaashi while you wait for a response.

Me  
You alive?

Kei <3  
No thanks to you.

You chuckle to yourself and respond with a 'haha' to his message.

As you do this, you receive a response from Terushima.

Terushima  
Yeah, I'm fine. You got home safe last night?

Me  
Yeah, everything went smoothly.

Terushima  
That's good, you free right now? I wanted to call you & ask you something.

Me  
Yeah, that's fine.

You get up and get your airpods, you didn't want your roommates to have the chance to hear the conversation you were about to here, no matter how small it would be.

You get a call a minute or two later and you answer.

"Hey," you say when you answer.

"Hey," he smiles.

He was much cuter than you remember, probably because you were completely sober now.

"What are you doing today?" he asks you.

"Nothing that I know of, why what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

You look at him before smiling.

"You couldn't get enough of last night?" As you said this, you finally became aware of how sore you were from the events of the night before.

"Nope," he responds popping the 'p' and smiling.

You thought to yourself if this was something you wanted to do. You enjoyed last night so you figured why not?

"Yeah sure. I'll come over. What's the address?"

"I can come pick you up if you want?"

"Sure, I'll text you my address."

"Okay, great. I'll see you in about an hour. Or do you need more time?"

"No, an hour is fine."

He smiles at you and saying goodbye before hanging up.

Do I really need to do this? I'm okay now, right?

You knew you weren't but you gave into your old self for a bit. You knew you had to stop whatever was brewing between the two of you. You decided you would after. You might as well experience great dick one last time before you go on another hiatus.

You take your shirt off and put on a hoodie.

You start to roll up two joints, and a few minutes later, you were ready.

You put them in a smell proof bag and put them in your pocket along with a lighter and a few condoms. After last night, you knew the chances of going multiple rounds were very high.

You smiled to yourself, you missed the activities your old self did.

You walk out the room and see Osamu.

"Hey, I'm going out soon. I just wanted to let you know before I leave."

He looks at you and nods his head.

You head back to your room and wait for Terushima to arrive.

About fifteen minutes later, Terushima arrived and called to letting you know he was waiting in front.

You unplugged your phone and walked into the living room and saw Suna and Atsumu sitting there with Osamu.

"Where are you going?" Suna asked.

"Mind your business," you say to him.

"Your whereabouts is all of our business, if we're being technical," Atsumu says.

You raise one eyebrow as if to question him.

"If you're that worried, I'll turn my location on for Osamu. I don't trust you two."

"What?" Atsumu says, "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, but Osamu won't ask me a million questions, hence, why I'll be leaving him with it, and not you or Suna."

Atsumu rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath.

Suna simply glares at you.

You ignore him and say bye to everyone and head out the door.

You walk up to Terushima's car and get in.

"Hey, sorry for taking too long." you say.

"No worries, it wasn't too long."

You softly smile and Terushima begins to drive to his apartment.

—————

He opens the door to his apartment and you walk into the nicely furnished home.

"You can follow me."

You both walk into what you assume was his bedroom.

As you walk in, you notice it's cleaner than you expected.

It smelled nice, it smelled clean and kind of boyish. It had a hit of weed mixed in.

When you smelled this, you remembered the joints you had in your pocket.

"You wanna smoke first?" you ask him.

"Yeah sure, let me roll up."

"Okay, I already have two."

"Okay, I'll roll two more."

You nod your head and sit on his bed.

You two engage in small talk as he rolled his joints.

You enjoyed watching people roll up, especially when they maintained eye contact as they licked the paper.

Him licking the paper with his tongue piercing made you feel a lot of things—mainly excitement for what was coming.

After a few minutes, he finished rolling and lit the first joint.

You took this as a sign to light your own.

You two continued your conversation as you began your session.

—————

[smut begins]

Almost thirty minutes later, you both had finished the four joints you had.

Terushima was on top of you, grinding on you as he deepened the kiss.

His tongue flickered across your lips, asking for entrance, which you granted.

You felt his pierced tongue explore your mouth as you two continued to grind against one another.

Pulling back, you take off your hoodie and Terushima does the same.

He stares at your neck and smiles, you notice and hit him.

"I got a lot of shit for this in the morning," you say.

He bends down and licks on the bruises on your neck, "Mhmm", he says.

He follows the trail he left last night to your nipples.

You feel warm metal graze the tip of your nipple and you moan.

Again, like last night, Terushima takes this as a sign to go further.

He puts his mouth goes over your nipple as he licks and sucks on it.

He lets go of your nipple, letting it leave his mouth with a 'pop' sound before moving to the next one.

You begin to rub your fingers gently across his back making your way to his hair.

You run your fingers through his hair and Terushima begins to go further down.

He pulls down your pants and underwear and you lift your hips to help him.

He spreads your legs and he traces his tongue over the hickeys he left on your thighs.

He makes his way to your clit and lightly licks it.

You shiver.

He grips your thighs as he begins to work circles around your clit while he sucks on it.

You tug his hair and you pull his head up.

He looks up at you, eyes low. The sight in front of you turned you on more than you expected.

He enters in a finger as he maintains eye contact with you.

You close your eyes as you softly moan.

He enters another finger and curves them, pushing deeply on your g-spot.

You moan louder with each thrust of his fingers.

He then resumes eating you out and you begin to shake.

You pull his hair, your body going crazy at his work.

Before you had the chance to cum, he stops.

You groan, and he smiles at you before pulling you in for a kiss.

You taste yourself on his lips as you lightly suck on his tongue.

He pulls back and puts on a condom.

He leans forward, lifting your left leg on top of his shoulder as you grab his dick to align it with your entrance.

He slowly thrusts in and your eyes roll back as you both let out a satisfied moan.

He continues to thrust at a slow pace before you both were needy for more.

He picks up his pace and begins to let out slow moans and groans. You, on the other hand, was a moaning, cursing mess.

He flips you over and you push your butt in the air as you deeply arch your back.

He enters again and goes at a faster pace.

He began to hit your g-spot at an angle he seemed to remember from the night before.

The two of you continue in this position for a while, with nothing but moans, curses, and the sound of connecting skin filling the silence in the room.

He then flips you back over to a missionary position.

He thrusts at a fast pace filling you with pleasure.

He starts to rub on your clit and your body begins to shake uncontrollably.

The mixed pleasure of his fingers and his thrusts send you over the edge as you tighten around his dick.

He cums right after you and pulls out.

You were tired, but prepared for the next round that would come.

He gets up to throw away the condom and lays beside you.

You both calm down for a few minutes and when you noticed both of your breathing calmed down, you climbed back on top of him, initiating the next round.

[smut ends]  
—————

You finished a few hours, and rounds, later.

You ask if you could use his shower as you felt disgusting after the excitement of having sex died down.

He points you to a door in his room, giving you a new washcloth and towel.

You enter the bathroom and melt as the hot water touched your sore body.

I have to tell him that we can't do this as often anymore. I don't wanna permanently fall back into any old habits.

You decided on a way to tell him without hurting his feelings.

You leave the bathroom and put on your clothes.

You lay back down on the bed with him. As you do this, he wraps his arms around you.

"Hey," you say, "we need to talk."

He lets go of you and sits up against the headboard giving you his undivided attention.

You take a deep breath and look him in his eyes.

"This feels like a break up," he says laughing.

You couldn't help but to laugh back. You didn't want to lose him as a friend, you thought he was fairly cool and you wouldn't have chosen him to have sex with if you thought he was a bad person. Plus, he's friends with Oikawa so it would be hard to never run into him again.

"It's not, or maybe it is, not really?" you weren't sure.

"Just say it, I promise I won't be mad," he says with a smile.

You nod your head and begin.

"I think this should be the last time we have sex. The whole it's not you, it's me thing is cliche but I swear it's not because of you. I just don't want to fall back in some unhealthy habits that I had a few years ago. So I need to quit while I still can, you know?"

He nods his head. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the unhealthy habit?"

You questioned if you should give him an answer. You figured it's the least you could do.

"Whenever things got hard, I used to use sex as a way to get rid of whatever I was stressed about. Since the thing was persistent, I found myself consistently having sex. It became addicting at a point, almost like a drug. I don't want to go back to that, so I need to stop for now. At least until I get my problems together."

He nodded his head, accepting your answer and the fact that you intentionally chose to be vague.

"Well, it sucks we won't be able to have sex anymore, but we can still be friends I guess," he says dramatically, releasing a long sigh.

You laugh at his behavior and he gives you a smile.

"Let me know when you're ready to go home, I can drive you back."

"We can go now, if you're up for driving."

"Yeah, sure, let me take a shower first though."

You nod your head and he makes his way to the bathroom.

As the door closes, you felt yourself relax as you were happy it went smoother than you expected.

After his shower, he came out.

His sculpted chest was still riddled with water and you couldn't help but stare.

"Why are you staring?" he says, "You told me you didn't wanna fuck anymore, unless you changed your mind?" he winked at you.

"Oh, shut up," you laugh.

You were grateful that it wasn't awkward and he still joked around with you.

"Let's go."

—————

He pulls up in front of your apartment. It was dark outside now.

You turn to him.

"Thank you," you say smiling.

"Of course."

"Text me when you get home," you say getting out the car.

"Will do."

You close the door, turn around and smile as you wave.

He returns the gesture and waits for you to enter the building before driving off.

You walk into your apartment and are greeted with your roommates screaming at the TV.

They all turn back to you and the room falls silent.

The three of them just stare at you as you return their gaze.

"So you're back huh?" Atsumu says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what are y'all doi-"

"Where'd you go?" Atsumu interrupts you, giving a small, devious smile.

"Atsumu." Osamu says to him sternly.

Atsumu quietly apologizes.

"I'm gonna go to my room," you say, as you walk past the three.

You head into your room and change into a pair of shorts.

As you sat on your bed, you hear a knock on your door.

"May I come in?" you hear Suna's voice ask.

You heart skipped a beat. You didn't know why it did, but it did.

"Sure."

The door opens and he has a bottle of water.

"Here," he says.

You grab the bottle from him and thank him.

He stares at you and you return the gaze. It was awkward and you weren't sure why he was standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" you ask.

"Can we talk?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

SUNA'S POV

"Can we talk?" I ask, I was nervous.

Y/n stared at me, almost frozen.

My heart began to pound in my chest. Thoughts flooded my mind, a million a second. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but my body moved before my brain could contemplate what to do.

"Sure," I heard her say.

I found her voice soothing, especially since it wasn't super high. It was calm and down to earth.

My heart sped up, it already moving fast and hard.

I take a deep breath.

"Where did you go?"

I should start off normal. I've been questioning her all day now, so this shouldn't be too abnormal.

I stare her in her eyes as she loses eye contact with me. She begins to look everywhere but at me and for some reason, it hit a nerve.

I cross my arms and lean against her wall, kicking the door closed behind me.

"Well?" I say.

Her eyes snap back toward me.

"Why do you care?" she asks.

Everytime I ask her a question, she always asks why I care. I don't know why I care, I can never provide an answer.

I roll my eyes, "Why is that always your comeback when I ask you a question?"

"Why are you always asking me questions?"

I stare at the girl in front of me. She must be an idiot. But, the fact that she doesn't trust me enough to answer these simple questions bothers me more than I'd like to admit.

I didn't know what to do. I find myself wanting to know more about this girl that now lives with me, but her walls are high. It's almost as if the other night never happened.

Not to say she's obligated to tell me everything because of that one conversation, but after that night I find myself drawn to her in a way I haven't been drawn to other girls.

I look at my feet. How do I respond to this?

I sigh, "Does Akaashi at least know what's going on?"

She looks at her fingers and shakes her head.

I groan in frustration.

She could be in trouble, how are we supposed to help her, how am I supposed to help her, if she doesn't open up?

I return my eyes to hers and we stare at each other in silence.

It was only then that I finally realized: she didn't want help.

She doesn't want anyone offering it to her, if she needs it, she'll go and look for it.

The night of her nightmares, she mentioned she didn't like pity. I don't think she noticed she said it, she wasn't even looking at me, and she whispered it to herself.

But she had my undivided attention. I heard everything that came out of her mouth, I was completely captivated and drawn in.

Even as she talked about the horrendous things she's gone though, I couldn't help but to admire her. She was strong. Stronger than I'd ever be.

"You're an interesting person, you know?" I say to her, testing the waters a bit.

She titled her head to the side, confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I pay a lot of attention to you, you're difficult to read, and I enjoy a challenge, but at the same time..." I trail off, not sure if I should finish my sentence.

"At the same time?" she asked me, attempting to make me finish my sentence.

I continue to stare at her. Should I do it?

"At the same time, while I want try and read you because of the challenge, I find myself just wanting to know more about you. You're an enigma. And my thoughts often trail to you and what may be going through your head."

She looks at me, eyes slightly widened.

My heart flutters.

"I just want to get to know you better...," I end my rambles there. I felt like this was extremely out of character for me.

Exposing how I felt like this was weird, even if I didn't say anything along the lines of having feelings.

I don't like her, I'm just intrigued by her. And I enjoy trying to understand people.

People think I'm just antisocial, and while that is true to an extent, I'm mainly just being observant. I like to see how people react to certain situations and use it to learn more about the person in total.

It's not that I care, it was just something I naturally found myself doing.

However, in y/n's case, I actually do care.

I snap out of my thoughts, realizing y/n hadn't responded to what I said.

I decided it would be best that I left. It was awkward enough.

I turn to open the door, but I'm stopped at the sound of y/n's voice:

"Wait." she says.

I turn back around, not knowing what else to do.

She pats her hand on her bed, indicating that she wanted me to sit on her bed.

I hesitate before obliging.

I sit at the foot of her bed, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want to know? Ask wisely, and I'm not answering everything."

My heart throbbed again. Was it because I was nervous? Or excited? Or both?

"Where were you today?" I repeat my question from earlier. I partially knew the answer because Atsumu and I forced Osamu to show us her location.

"I was at Terushima's apartment. He's a friend I met last night."

I was shocked at her honesty. I expected her to be vague. Why was she being so honest with me right now? Why did her answer sting a little?

"He's the guy you fucked?"

I was nervous for her answer. I don't know why, but my heart started to beat against my ribs harder than before.

She nodded her head as she maintained eye contact.

I didn't hesitate to ask my next question:

"Did you guys have sex today?"

She paused a little before slowly nodding her head.

She no longer maintained her eye contact as she looked down.

"Why'd you do it? Or was it just something that happened?

As she got out of bed, I saw the hickeys that were on her legs.

When I saw them this morning, I was shocked.

Sure, I saw the hickeys on her neck last night, but I just assumed she made out with a stranger, not that she fucked one.

And she looked so calm about it, as if it was something she intended to do.

I wonder if that was her intention.

I look up at her as I see she's pulling out some weed. I notice she's about to roll up.

As I watch her movements, I realize she doesn't seem as depressed as she was earlier in the week. And the more I think about it, the more I realize her mood flipped after her hook up.

It couldn't have been that good, could it?

As I watch her roll, I remember the night in the car.

She said she didn't want to get into detail anymore, and while I respected her decision, a part of me wished she let me in a bit more.

I see her walk over to her closet before pulling out the sweats she had on earlier. She pulls them on, and put on her crocs.

"We can have this conversation in detail at the park. You ready?"

I quickly nod my head and get off of her bed.

I walk into my room, grab a hoodie, and slip on my slides before grabbing my keys.

We walk into the living room and see Atsumu sleeping on the couch and Osamu gone, he most likely stepped out.

I take some paper and write a quick note to them let them know we went to the park.

After I put it in a place it would be found, y/n and I head out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

Y/N POV

We get in Suna's car and begin to drive to the park. It was dark outside and there was no traffic, so the drive was smooth.

"You want to stay in the car again?" Suna asked.

I nod my head.

Suna puts the car in park and reaches over to the glove compartment.

Once again, he brings out his weed and begins to roll up.

I take out my joints and spark one up.

I take a hit and inhale the smoke.

I felt my body relax.

I was tense because I didn't know why I felt compelled to have this conversation with Suna.

After he said what he said in my room, my heart began to race. It was an odd feeling, something I haven't felt in a long time, or maybe something I've never felt at all.

It made me want to give into Suna's wish and let him in my head. The only thing is I hope I don't regret my decision.

These conversations are usually reserved for Akaashi, but he and I haven't been talking that much recently. I would like to blame it on Mei, but I know it's both of our fault. Communication is a two way street after all.

"You want to hit it?" I ask Suna. He was busy rolling, but it felt weird smoking alone when someone was in front of me.

"Yeah, hold it for me."

I hold the joint for Suna and place it between his lips.

We lock eyes as he takes his hit and I remove it from his lips.

His gaze was intense, as usual. But something about it felt different right now. It no longer felt intimidating, that feeling has been replaced by something else. Something that I can't put my finger on yet.

I liked it though.

I looked at his lips as he blew the smoke out of his mouth, breaking the eye contact first.

He licks his lips and I look back in his eyes.

I, we, found ourselves moving closer to each other.

My lips graze his plump, warm ones before our eyes widen and we both pull back.

Suna clears his throat before looking down and resumes rolling the joint.

I look outside the window and I take another hit.

What the hell was that?

I shake my head. I don't know why that happened. For some reason, my body started to move closer to him. His did too. But he pulled away, so he clearly didn't want it to happen.

From the butterflies in my stomach, to the lingering feeling of disappointment, it's clear that I wanted it to happen though.

Maybe I just want to have sex with him. But why would I? I feel fine now, and I just had sex.

Am I falling into my old habits again?

I don't feel like I am, and this doesn't feel the same as other times. This time, it felt more fragile. Like I had to be careful. Hence why I pulled back. I wasn't sure.

If I were falling into my old habits again, there would be nothing to think of. I would've just kissed him without much thought.

My thoughts are broken when I hear the flick of the lighter.

I turn as I see Suna take a hit from the joint.

Again, I watch him release the smoke out of his mouth. The smoke flowed so freely.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Suna asks.

That question returned me to reality.

"You asked me why I had sex with Terushima so I wanted to answer that, and whatever questions that may follow."

Suna nods his head, his eyes already looking low.

"You guys noticed that I wasn't myself this week. I was a bit more sluggish and my energy wasn't really there. It started the night of my nightmare, the same night we came to the park and I told you about my childhood. Previously, whenever the nightmares came, I would call someone to come over. I would have sex with them in order to replace the memory of that night and to put a temporary lock on it."

He looks at me with focused eyes. He looked like he was soaking up every word that came out of my mouth. I looked out the window.

He made me feel insecure. For me to be opening myself up and to be so unguarded while he digests this bothers me. But not the way it would with other people. For him, I just don't want him to see me as weak. I'm not a damsel in distress.

"You can stop if you want to."

I return my gaze to him. I was surprised at what he said.

"I thought you wanted to know about me?"

Suna paused.

"I do, but I want you to be comfortable when you tell me. This is important, so I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to tell me anything. I'm okay with waiting."

My heart began to beat twice as fast.

The only guy, or person really, to show this much consideration for my emotions is Akaashi.

My eyes began to water. Hearing it from Suna almost brought me to tears. I look away.

SUNA'S POV *surprise :)*

Y/n's eyes began to water as she turns away from me.

Did I do something wrong?

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods her head before bringing up her sleeve to wipe away some of her tears.

Before I could think, I grab her other hand and hold it.

She looks down at our interlocked fingers.

I finally become aware of my actions and I try to pull away but she tightens her grip on my hand.

I feel myself relax at her response.

She turns to me before she continues to speak.

"After a while, I realized what I was doing was potentially dangerous. I wanted to stop, but I got too dependent on it. It took a lot of effort to break the habit. I began to smoke as a way to help, and it helped but it wasn't as efficient as the sex. But I thugged it out for the last two years. After the nightmare the other night, I thought a smoke session would help, which is why you saw me heading out to smoke that late."

I nod my head, letting her know that I was still listening and that it was okay for her to keep going.

"After our session, I felt a bit better, so I thought I was normal. But when I woke up the next day, I didn't feel like I was better. That day I went to get a bite with Oikawa and I couldn't even maintain a conversation."

I felt myself get annoyed at the mention of Oikawa.

She must've noticed before she smiled and hit my shoulder.

"Stop being jealous, we're just friends." she chuckled.

Her eyes were low and glassy. She looked beautiful.

I stared in her eyes for what felt like forever until she turned away.

"I'm not," I lied.

She laughed again.

"If you say so."

I smiled at her response. She was really cute.

"But yeah. So I tried to smoke again to get myself normal again, but it still wasn't working. So I suffered for a few more days. I didn't know if I should allow myself to become depressed again or if I should take the risk of falling into my old habits. I ended up deciding that risk would be better than becoming depressed again so I told myself I was going to go to the party to find someone to fuck."

I felt awful. She was going through that all week alone? Yeah, the twins and I knew she wasn't feeling like herself and we tried to help out anyway we could, but we didn't know it was this bad.

She never fails to show how strong she is. To carry that burden of a choice around all week and still have to make a choice that may bring devastating consequences is more than many people could do.

"When we were in the kitchen, Oikawa came up to me with Terushima to say hi, but he walked away to say hey to the twins and left Terushima with me. I thought he was cute so I decided it would be him. So I took him out the kitchen and we went to smoke on the stairs. Then one thing led to another and we had sex."

While we were getting high and drunk, y/n was making a dangerous decision. It bothered me a lot. I know I couldn't have done anything because I didn't know, but now that I know, I feel bad.

"And it worked? You don't think you're falling into your old self do you?"

"No, I don't. Which is good. That means I can have occasional sex without having to worry about risking it all. But that's why I went to Terushima's place today. I wanted to tell him that today was the last day we were gonna have sex. He was really sweet about it and we decided we would just be friends. So everything is okay now."

I nod my head. I didn't know what to say. I felt jealous. Jealous that Terushima was able to help her while I stood by idly.

I shake the degrading thought out of my mind. I can't help something that I didn't know needed help.

I squeeze her hand again and she smiles at me.

At least I can help her now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

Y/N's POV

You and Suna get home at around 11 pm.

After what happened in the car, it was weird returning home. Almost as if we returned to reality, a reality where the intimacy and closeness of our conversation hadn't happened.

You both just went to your rooms and went to bed.

It was now Sunday, the next day.

You woke up earlier than normal, at around 10 am.

Instead of falling back asleep, you're summoned by idiots.

"Y/n, you're not even listening to me," Atsumu says.

You focus your eyes back to the twin in your face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Atsumu gives out a long, dramatic sigh before repeating his previous rant.

"I want pancakes for breakfast, but Suna is saying waffles are better. Which should we make?"

"Why don't you ask Osamu?" you ask.

"Because Osamu said they taste the same."

You let out a gasp.

"How could he? I thought he was a cook."

"EXACTLY!" Atsumu yells, "He should know pancakes taste way better than waffles. He was a waste of a sperm cell."

"Ehh, I wouldn't say that though."

Atsumu looks at you with wide eyes.

"You're not... one of them? Are you?" he whisper yells.

"Yes, yes I am."

Atsumu backs away from you, extending an arm between the two of you.

"I thought you were cool. Now, I don't even think I know who you are," he shakes his head, "Make whatever you guys want. I don't care anymore.".

You and Suna watch his retreating figure before turning to each other.

You loudly laugh at Atsumu's behavior while Suna just looks at you in amusement.

"What?" you ask.

He just shakes his head before turning toward the cabinet to get out the waffle mix.

"Nothing. Let's start making breakfast."

—————

An hour later, you and Suna finished breakfast.

At the time it was, it was less breakfast and more brunch.

The four of you sit at the table as y'all eat your food.

"What are your plans for today?" Osamu asks, breaking the silence.

Suna and Atsumu both claim they had nothing to do today.

You, on the other hand, intended to make plans.

"I'm gonna text Akaashi and see if he wants to meet today. I miss him and we haven't spoke in a while."

The three nod their heads.

"I was thinking we should play some rec today," Osamu says.

Atsumu's eyes light up at the idea of playing volleyball.

"Yes! We definitely should. After y/n and Akaashi come back we should all go."

"Yeah, but we won't have enough people," Suna says.

Atsumu's mood slightly drops before he perks up again.

"We can invite some people from the team. I can text Oikawa and Bokuto. Y/n can invite Akaashi."

"That would still only leave us with seven people."

"I can see if Akaashi wants to invite Mei. She's the girl he was with the night of the party."

Atsumu nods his head as he was still in deep thought.

He then pops his head up and snaps his fingers.

"Oikawa came to the party with a friend, he had blond hair kind of like mine. I remember thinking he had great taste. I can ask Oikawa if he could invite him. With him and Mei, it'll be nine of us. We can play Queen of the Court."

You look at Suna and find him already looking at you.

He looks away and clenches his jaw.

"That's a good idea. Text them," Osamu says.

You look down at your food and continue eating.

It wasn't the twins fault that they hadn't known about you and Terushima's relationship.

Terushima and I are friends. This should be okay. It would be weirder if I made a big deal.

"What time do you think you and Akaashi will be done?" Osamu asked you.

You look at your phone and saw it was around 11:30.

"Maybe four?"

"Okay, ask if they're available around five."

As the twins continued to plan tonight, you decided to text Akaashi.

Me  
Hey, wyd today?

You put your phone down to continue and eat your breakfast while you wait for a response.

Not too long after, you see Suna get up rather abruptly.

You and the twins look up at him, who just ignores you and places his plate into the sink.

He walks away and heads into his room.

The three of you look at each other with confused faces. Nobody knew why Suna left like that.

You had an idea though.

You get a response from Akaashi and the twins resume eating their food.

Kei <3  
Hanging out with Mei later, why what's up?

Me  
You free to meet up in an hour or so? We haven't spoke in a while, and I want to catch up.

Kei <3  
Yeah sure, let's meet. Where do you want to go?

Me  
It doesn't matter honestly.

Kei <3  
Okay, want to just meet at the park? We can figure out somewhere else to go when we get there.

Me  
Yeah, sure.  
Also, the twins and Suna want to know if you and Mei want to come and play rec with us around five?

Kei <3  
I'd love to. I'll ask Mei if she wants to. But I can't make any promises because we already had plans.

Me  
Ooo, so things are getting serious huh? lmao

Kei <3  
Shut up, i'll see you at the park.

Me  
Text me when you're leaving.

Kei <3  
Same for you.

You put your phone down and notice both the twins were gone.

You sighed and finished your breakfast, planning to do the dishes before you get ready to meet with Akaashi.

—————

You make it to the park and see Akaashi sitting on a bench, looking at his phone.

You walk up to him and he looks up at you, giving you a small smile.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," you respond, going in for a hug.

You to give each other a hug before letting go.

"Any idea of where you want to go now?"

You shook your head.

"We should just walk until we find a cafe. I ate already so I'm not hungry but we can get a drink and sit and talk," I suggest.

Akaashi nods his head and you two begin to walk toward the street adorned with little shops.

The walk was quiet, and about fifteen minutes later, you two find a cute coffee shop.

You order a caramel frappuccino and Akaashi ordered a regular coffee.

After your orders came out, you and Akaashi head to the back of the shop, settling in a booth.

You both drink your drinks in a comfortable silence as you stare out of the window.

After a few minutes pass, Akaashi breaks the silence.

"So what's been going on with you in the last week?"

You take a deep breath and sigh.

"It's a lot."

You tell Akaashi everything beginning with your nightmare, your draining week, your nights with Terushima, and end with what happened between you and Suna last night.

You didn't spare any details as you're used to telling Akaashi everything. He was the person you trusted with your life.

As you tell the stories, he listens silently, occasionally adding in little comments.

It's only when you're done that he truly speaks.

"Damn."

You laugh. You just laid a lot down on him so you expected this kind of reaction.

"Okay. So for clarification: you and Terushima are just friends? Even though y'all had sex twice? Back to back? Are y'all sure it'll just be a platonic friendship?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"The sex must've been mediocre," he says leaning back in his seat.

You let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. You didn't expect him to say anything like that.

"No, it wasn't. It was actually really good. Like top tier. That's why I did it again before I told him we had to stop. I honestly wish I didn't have to give it up," You say leaning your cheek against your hand, reminiscing to how he handled your body.

"But who knows? We might fuck again. And if it happens, I will gladly go along."

Akaashi laughs.

"Okay, but what about Suna?"

You stare at Akaashi.

"What about Suna?"

"You guys almost kissed. Then y'all freaked out. Then he held your hand as you bore your soul to him."

"I wouldn't say I bore my soul."

Akaashi gives you an incredulous look.

"Don't bullshit me right now y/n."

You let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. But I don't know. Like I said we haven't spoken since then. It's been kind of weird. And I think he got mad about Terushima being invited to come play rec with us tonight."

"He was invited? Why?" Akaashi asks not believing you.

"He's friends with Oikawa and we needed more people. So Atsumu suggested him," I shrugged.

"That'll be interesting."

It goes silent for a few minutes before Akaashi breaks the silence again.

"Do you like him?"

Your eyes go wide before you shake your head violently.

"No. I don't."

"Then why did you try and kiss him?"

"I don't know, he was trying to kiss me too," you begin to panic.

Akaashi shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you two like each other."

You don't say anything.

"Just think about how you feel about him. It doesn't hurt to sort out your feelings."

"I guess. But enough about me! What about you and Mei?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

A blush spreads across Akaashi's face at the mention of Mei.

"Well, we've been on a date. It was really fun. She's more extroverted than me, but she's really sweet. I think I like her. We connect a lot and share a lot of similar interests. And she's just beautiful. Like when she smiles, these dimples by her eyes show and it's really cute."

You listen to Akaashi ramble about the girl currently occupying his head.

You've never seen Akaashi this way with anyone before and it made you really happy.

"I hope she and I can become friends. She seems to make you happy and anyone that makes you happy, makes me happy."

Akaashi smiles at your words.

"Thank you," he says, "you guys can bond or whatever today. She said she'll come play with us because she wants to meet my friends."

You get excited.

"Oh, yay, I'll text Atsumu and let him know."

Me  
Hey, Mei is coming.

The Better Miya  
greatttt. terushima is coming too.

Me  
Okay. I'll see you all at home.

"Why is Atsumu's contact name 'the better twin' in your phone?"

I look up at Akaashi and chuckle.

"He put that as his contact one day. I haven't changed it yet because I'm slowly beginning to agree. He's just adorable and so fun to be around. Osamu is like an older, dependable older brother."

"Osamu and I have similar personalities though," Akaashi said

"It's a good thing you're not a twin then," I say with a laugh.

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

The time goes by quick and before we know it it's after 3:30.

"Oh shit, look at the time. I have to head home and get ready. I'm coming with Suna and the twins and I don't want to have them waiting for me too long," I say as I get out of my seat.

"Okay, I'll see you at the court then."

You nod and give Akaashi a hug before heading out the door.

You were nervous to see how it'll go considering how Suna reacted to just hearing Terushima's name this morning.

You didn't think Suna would do anything stupid, but you didn't want his attitude to bring down the mood and ruin the atmosphere.

You quickly walk back to the apartment and when you enter, you see Suna sitting in the living room.

"Hey," he says, "come here real quick."

He pats the cushion beside him.

You raise an eyebrow, shocked at what he said, but do what he asked.

You sit beside him and he looks you in your eyes.

Similar to last night, the stare wasn't intimidating so you felt comfortable maintaining the eye contact.

"Are you comfortable with Terushima coming? You didn't say anything in the morning."

You look at him slightly confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Suna looks at you, a bit taken aback.

"You sure? I wasn't sure if you actually wanted him to come. I know you said y'all are friends now, but I wasn't sure how honest you were being when you said that."

You smile at him and your heart thumped in your chest.

You thought it was cute that he cared a lot about you and what may make you uncomfortable.

"I promise, I'm okay with him coming."

You place your hand on his, still maintaining eye contact.

You watch as his eyes look down at your hand and you feel him relax.

He looks back in your eyes, searching for any uncertainty.

He nods his head after a few seconds.

"Alright then. Go get dressed so we can go."

You nod your head and remove your hand from his.

"I'll be out soon."

You head to your room, worry free now that you reassured Suna everything was fine.

Tonight'll be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You and the boys arrive at the gym first.

It was 4:53, you guys arrived early.

"Let's set up the net while we wait for the others," Atsumu said.

The three boys nod their heads and walk toward the storage closet that held the net equipment.

As they come out, you walk toward them with the goal of helping out.

You approach Suna as he held the net.

"Let me get the other end of the net," you say.

He eyes you warily.

"Do you know how to set up a net?"

"Duh, why wouldn't I?"

Atsumu comes from behind him.

"Why would you?" he says.

You roll your eyes at him.

"I used to play volleyball."

Both of the boys jaw drops before Atsumu grabbed both of your arms, shaking you violently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he says loudly.

Suna places the net on the floor before pulling Atsumu away from you.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Suna asks in place of Atsumu.

"You guys never asked," you say shrugging your shoulders, grabbing the net off of the floor.

You walk to the left pole and begin to fasten the bottom straps, waiting for Suna to do the same on the opposite side before you pulled tight.

Once Suna did, you realized the net would be much taller than you were used to setting up.

You attempt to fasten the straps by standing on your tippy toes, but you fail miserably.

You let out a frustrated groan.

You reach to try again before a large hand comes over yours.

You turn and see the fake blond giving you a smile.

Terushima.

You smile back at him before letting go of the straps, allowing Terushima to finish what you couldn't.

You turn to look at Suna and see him staring at Terushima.

You decide to walk toward him, in hopes of reassuring him that you were okay.

"It's okay," you say as you stop in front of him.

You stared at his arm as you could see the defined bicep since his arm was up.

He pulls the net tight simultaneously with Terushima before looking down at you.

Once again he stares in your eyes looking for truth behind your words.

He looks back at Terushima before returning his eyes to you.

You maintain his eye contact as his gaze softened and he nodded his head.

You give him a bright smile.

"Besides if anything were to happen, I'd have you here to help me beat his ass," you say with a wink as you give a light laugh.

He shakes his head before smiling at you.

You don't see him smile often, so when you saw him smile, you felt your heart flutter.

"Y/N!"

You turn and see Bokuto.

Your excitement got the better of you as you ran toward his open arms once again to be swooped up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey," you say with a smile, "you're late."

Bokuto let go of you before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's because of them two," he says pointing his thumb behind him toward Akaashi and Mei.

"She actually came," you say excitedly.

You grab Bokuto's arm, dragging him toward Akaashi and Mei.

You stop in front of the two and Akaashi reaches out for a hug.

You hug him back and rest your gaze on Mei.

"Hi," you say to her.

She gives you a bright smile before returning the greeting.

"Thank you for inviting me," she says to you.

You flick your wrist, "The pleasure is all mine," you say, "We needed another person and I figured this would be a perfect time to get to know each other better."

She gave you another bright smile before nodding her head.

Your eyes zero in on Suna walking toward Terushima and your heart drops.

You stare at him as he approached him before you relaxed seeing Suna shake his hand.

You looking away before locking eyes with Akaashi.

He looks at you with a smirk and you look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" you say to him.

Bokuto and Mei had fell in their own conversation, they seemed to have clicked possibly because of their similar personalities.

"You know what," Akaashi responds with knowing eyes.

"I watched you two's exchange before Bokuto called you. He smiled at you, and I didn't even think he could smile."

You gasp at what Akaashi said, shocked that it came out of his mouth.

"You make him sound like he's miserable," you spoke lowly, "he's just nonchalant."

Akaashi's eyes glimmer and he holds back a laugh.

"If you say so."

You roll your eyes.

You hear Osamu calling everyone's attention so you turn toward him.

"Everyone come here," he says.

As everyone walks toward Osamu, you see Oikawa and you wave at him, giving him a wide smile.

He looks shocked but waves back at you before smiling himself.

"Everyone say what position they want to play," you hear him say.

Everyone goes around saying what position they'd like to play and the groups are decided.

For your group, you have Akaashi as setter, Suna as middle blocker, and yourself as outside hitter.

As for the other two teams: In team two, Oikawa was setter, Mei was middle blocker , and Osamu was outside hitter.

In team three: Atsumu was setter, Terushima was middle blocker (even though he admitted to only playing the position a few times), and Bokuto was the outside hitter.

Apparently Mei played as middle blocker in high school and while she wasn't the tallest, coming in at about 5'7, she made up for her lack of height with speed and accuracy.

"Does everyone know how to play Queen of the Court?" Atsumu asks.

There were a few scattered nos among the yeses, presumably coming from Mei, Terushima, and Oikawa.

"Okay, I'll explain," Atsumu starts.

"The teams have been spilt into three because we only have nine people, but that's perfectly fine for the game we are about to play. In Queen of the Court, two teams play a few volleys before a team takes the win and remains on the court. The next team plays against the current 'Queen', or 'King' if you prefer. You continue until the end of the volley and a new 'Queen' or 'King' is decided or the reigning team wins again. Understand?"

As you predicted, you only see Oikawa, Terushima, and Mei nod their heads before Mei raises her hand to ask a question.

"This isn't school, you don't have to raise your hand," Atsumu says before laughing causing Mei to blush.

The rest of the team laughs at the interaction that occurred before Mei asks her question.

"How many volleys do we play?"

"Well we can decide that for ourselves. How many do we want to play?" Atsumu asks the group.

"Ten," Bokuto says with a smile.

"No, that's too many, plus it has to be an odd number so there are no ties," you say to him.

This causes him to frown before he mumbled something to himself.

You laugh at his childish behavior before turning forward.

"How about five?" Akaashi says.

A few people agree before Atsumu clasps his hands.

"Okay then, Mei, we'll be playing five sets," he says before winking at her.

"Chill out, that's my girl," you hear Akaashi say.

You turn your head to Bokuto before the two of you let out loud screams as you run toward each other due to Akaashi claiming Mei.

Mei looks at Akaashi before teasing him.

"So I'm your girl now?" she says.

He rolls his eyes before he begins to blush causing her to pinch his cheeks.

He swats her hand away before walking away.

You and Bokuto awe at the interaction that happened in front of you before turning to each other and squealing like school girls at the actions of your best friend.

"Okay, okay, let's get started," Osamu says, "Team One and Team Two, get on the courts."

You, Suna, and Akaashi walk to one side of the court as Osamu, Mei, and Oikawa walk toward the opposite.

You stand on the left side of the court, Akaashi in the middle, and Suna in the middle back.

Team One would be the serving team, so Suna stepped behind the line.

"Are both teams ready?" Atsumu asked, serving as the referee of the game as Terushima and Bokuto stood on opposite end lines.

Yeses come from both sides of the court as Atsumu smiles.

He nods his head and blows his whistle.

A few seconds later, the ball is flying over the net.


	16. Chapter 16

As the ball flew over the net, you fall into a defensive position, preparing for the moment the ball could come over the net.

You watch diligently as Mei bumps the ball to Oikawa.

Oikawa give a high set to Osamu and Osamu attempts send the ball over with a hard spike, but Suna intercepts it, slowing it down with his touch.

Suna and Akaashi look at you as you give Akaashi a high bump.

Both you and Suna begin your approach, giving Akaashi two options to set to.

The set ultimately comes to you and you send it straight to the ground with a loud smack.

Terushima flings his arm down, indicating the ball was in bounds and everyone stares at you.

It goes silent for a while before Atsumu says what everyone but Akaashi and Bokuto were thinking.

"Whoa, y/n you're amazing! Why aren't you playing in college?"

You shrug your shoulders.

"I didn't want to. I enjoy the sport, but playing on a collegiate level would bring me too much stress. I hate unnecessary criticism and I hate to lose so I decided club or recreational play would suffice," you say flicking the wrist of the hand you used to hit the ball.

"Hmm, okay. I can see that," Atsumu says as he tosses Suna another ball.

"Team 1-1, Team 2-0," Atsumu says before blowing the whistle.

Like before, Suna serves the ball a few seconds after the whistle is blown and the ball flys over the net.

Suna served the ball closer to the front, which left Oikawa to take the first hit.

He hit it toward Osamu who then set it to Mei to hit.

She sends over the ball and you dig for the receive.

The bump is high, allowing Akaashi to get well positioned under it and he sets it to Suna.

Suna then hits the ball on the other side, only for it to be blocked by Mei.

You were momentarily shocked as even though Suna was giving only half of his effort, Suna was often difficult for people to block.

Since you were shocked, you didn't move in time to dig the ball and the ball hit the ground.

You look down at the ball a few feet ahead of you before looking at Mei and smiling.

"Oh my goodness, you're amazing!" you semi-scream.

You look at Akaashi.

"Did you know she was this good?" you ask Akaashi.

He just blinks at you before turning away, "She told me, so I had an idea. Let's get back to the game."

You roll your eyes at his behavior. He always gets so serious in a game, whether the game was real or not.

Atsumu tosses a ball to Oikawa as he went behind the serve line.

Oikawa then serves the ball. You expected his signature jump serve, but instead he gave a normal overhand serve.

The ball flew over the net straight to Suna who then bumped the ball to Akaashi.

You walked back to prepare for your approach, timing it with the set you were about to receive.

As the ball reached the highest point in the air, you began your approach to meet it at a height you were able to hit the most powerfully.

You hit the ball sending it flying over the net and the ball lands right in front of the end line.

Once again, Terushima swung his arm down indicating it was in bounds and you turned to Suna to give him a double high five.

He just looks at your hands that were up in his face before laughing at you.

You punch him in his shoulder before giving him the middle finger because he embarrassed you.

He responds by sticking his tongue out at you and you gasp in response.

You both begin to laugh, but that's quickly ended—at least for you as you feel a ball come in contact with your body.

Suna and Atsumu fall over laughing while Akaashi snickers behind them.

You glare at all three of them as you groan from the painful contact.

"You're such an asshole," you say to Atsumu who only smiles at you, "You guys will pay for this," you say to Akaashi and Suna.

They shrug their shoulders and Suna winks at you.

You prepare to serve the ball before an idea pops in your head.

Once Atsumu blows the whistle, you aim the ball for the back of Suna's head.

You hit the ball and it stops as soon as it makes contact with Suna's head.

He groans and turns to you glaring at you.

You give him an apologetic face but he could straight through your lies, especially since you were struggling not to laugh.

Akaashi then turns to you.

"You're giving the opponent points in order to get revenge? What kind of volleyball player are you? Hurry up and get the ball over the fucking net," he says.

You hold your hands up before receiving another ball from Atsumu.

He blows the whistle and Suna puts his hands at the back of his head as you serve the ball over the net.

—————

The game ends with your team winning 3-2.

"How did you guys beat us? You literally goofed around the first few volleys," Oikawa said.

"We're just that good," you say as you lean your arm on Suna's shoulder.

He was sitting down, hence why you were even able to reach his shoulder.

He looks up at you and shrugs your arm off of him, causing you to lose your balance since majority of your weight was against him.

You fell down due to how fast this happened and everyone laughs at you.

You look up at Suna and see him holding in a laugh as he looked down at you.

You groan and decide to stay on the floor before you feel hands grab your arms, pulling you off of the floor.

Suna let you go before getting up and walking away.

You look at Akaashi as he walks toward you to sit beside you.

You turn to face him.

"Are you ready for the next game?" he says.

You nod your head.

"They'll be harder to beat," you say to him.

He nods his head before Osamu blows the whistle indicating it was time to start the game.

Once again the teams took their positions on the court.

Your team decided to be the receiving team so Osamu handed the ball to Terushima so he could serve.

Osamu blows the whistle and Terushima sends the ball flying over the net.

Suna bends to receive the ball, efficiently sending it to Akaashi as he sets it to you so you could hit it over the net.

You go for a cross-court hit as you used straights in the first game and you wanted to switch it up.

This ended up being sent straight to Terushima and he bumped it to Atsumu.

Atsumu set it to the ever-ready Bokuto who sent the ball flying over the net.

You received his spike since you were used to them after years of practicing with Bokuto and Akaashi.

Akaashi shuffles toward the ball since your receive was a little off before setting it to Suna to hit it over.

The ball hits the ground and the point is given to your team.

You do a mini celebration before Akaashi is given the ball to serve.

Once again, Osamu blows the whistle letting Akaashi know he can serve.

Akaashi serves the ball toward Bokuto and Bokuto bumps the ball to Atsumu.

You shuffle further back as you expect Bokuto to hit the ball closer to the end line.

Instead, Atsumu sets the ball to Terushima, probably because he noticed your movements.

Suna was in the front row and when Terushima tried to hit the ball across the net, Suna aggressively blocked it, leaving the ball to hit the floor in a split second.

Your eyes widen as you look at Akaashi who looks at you with a knowing smirk and glimmer in his eyes.

It was almost like Suna was looking down at Terushima after considering he was taller and the atmosphere of the gym became intense.

You walk behind Suna before dragging him back.

"Okay, that's enough, it's your turn to serve," you say as you turn to Osamu asking for a ball.

Osamu tosses you a ball and you give it to Suna as you push him outside the court.

Everyone was looking between you, Terushima, and Suna as the scene that just occurred was much different then the friendly competitive vibe that was in the gym.

"Okay, he's ready," you say to Osamu giving him a thumbs up.

Osamu blows his whistle and Suna sends the ball flying over the net directly at Terushima. It was high and it was definitely going out of bounds, but it seemed like that was Suna's intention as Terushima moved his head in order to avoid getting hit.

You turn and glare at Suna before mouthing to him to cut it out.

He rolled his eyes before sighing.

The score was now Team 1-2, Team 2-1

Osamu sends him another ball before blowing his whistle.

Suna sends the ball in the opposite direction of Terushima, closer to Atsumu.

Atsumu bumps the ball to Terushima and Terushima sets to to Bokuto.

You and Akaashi come to the front row to block Bokuto's spike but fail as it breaks through your arms and hits the ground.

The score was now 2-2 and anyone could win.

Atsumu walks behind the end line and Osamu tosses him a ball. He catches it and prepares to serve as everyone waits for Osamu to blow the whistle.

He blows the whistle and Atsumu takes a deep breath before sending the ball over.

Suna receives the ball and he bumps it to Akaashi. He sets it you and you hit the ball over only for it to be received by Terushima.

He bumps it to Atsumu and Atsumu sets it to Bokuto. Bokuto then hits it over the net and you dig the ball before it hits the ground.

Akaashi reaches the ball bumping it high to Suna so he could hit it over.

Terushima blocks Suna's hit.

That had to be luck.

You dive again for the ball before it hit the ground and Suna sets the ball to Akaashi before Akaashi hits it over.

Bokuto receives the hit and bumps it to Atsumu. Atsumu sets it to Terushima and Terushima hits it over but its stopped by Suna.

Bokuto receives the blocked ball and sets it to Atsumu again.

You look at Terushima's placement and attempt to guess where the ball could end up if Suna fails to block him.

As you think this, Atsumu goes for a setter dump. You dive for the ball but you miss it by a few centimeters, effectively ending the game.

You hit your fist on the ground before turning over looking at the ceiling and groaning.

Suna looks down at you as he enters you field of vision.

You glare him, displeased with his childish behavior.

You reach your hands up and he pulls you up. You slightly stumble into him, but he quickly steadies you before backing away.

You both walk toward the benches before grabbing a bottle of water.

You hear Bokuto and Atsumu cheering from their win so you look at them and shake your head with a small smile on your face.

You look over and see Terushima and Oikawa talking, presumably about the strange nature of the game you all just played.

Terushima then turns his head and your eyes meet. His eyes widen before he relaxes and winks at you, smirking at you.

You shake your head and look away.

Suna then abruptly gets up and walks outside.

You watch his retreating figure and you turn to Akaashi.

He looks at you before nodding his head in Suna's direction, telling to to follow him.

You sigh before getting up and heading outside.

You see Suna leaning against the wall, phone in one hand and a weed pen in the other.

You quietly approach him as you watch him lift the pen to his lips before he gently takes a hit.

He leans his head back before exhaling the smoke and he turns his head toward you.

You speed up your walking and you stand in front of him.

"Why did you do all that?" you ask crossing your arms in front of you.

"What ever do you mean?" he asks, taking another hit from the pen.

You stare at him, irritation building up in you.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You know exactly what I mean."

He looks down at you arching an eyebrow at the confusing nature of your question.

He looks away before shrugging his shoulders.

"I felt like it."

Your jaw drops before you punch his arm.

"You don't just feel like serving a ball at someone's face. And your blocks were much more intense than before, and only with Terushima. What the hell is up with you?" you say getting angry.

"You're getting angry," Suna says as he hands you his pen, "Here."

You stare at it then look back at his eyes before snatching it away from him.

You take a hit while Suna lazily smiles at you, eyes looking a bit lower.

It goes silent for a few seconds before Suna speaks up.

"I really don't know why I did it. I just felt compelled to. Then he winked at you back there and I got a little upset. So that's why I came outside."

You hand him back his pen before smiling at him.

"Awh, you were jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Why would I be jealous?"

You decided to test your luck.

"Because you like me," you say teasingly.

He stared at you before looking away, face void of any emotion.

"You want me to like you, maybe you like me."

He said before taking another hit from his pen.

You shrug your shoulders, feeling bold.

"Maybe I do."

He chokes on the smoke in his throat before turning to you wide eyed.

You laugh at his expression as his taps his chest.

You rub his back trying to help him stop dying and Akaashi comes outside.

"Hey, we're about to start the next game," he says.

You nod you head and you stop rubbing Suna's back.

You begin to walk to Akaashi as Suna was still getting himself together.

"What happened?" Akaashi asked, amusement laced in his tone.

"I'll tell you later," you say holding in a laugh.

You were laughing, but deep down you were nervous to see how Suna would respond to your confession.

You weren't sure if you really liked him but you were leaning more toward that you did rather than you didn't.

Your mouth spoke before you could tell yourself not to say anything and so it was too late to take it back.

All you could do was hope that it didn't mess anything up.


	17. Chapter 17

You give Akaashi and Bokuto a hug goodbye before turning to Mei.

You reach your hand out, but she pulls you in for a hug. You're shocked but you eventually hug her back.

"It was nice to actually spend time with you," she says as she pulls away.

You smile at her. "Likewise, I see why Akaashi likes you so much."

She chuckles and she looks away.

"I could say the same for you," she says with a bright smile.

You laugh before saying your final goodbyes to the three and heading home.

You, Suna, Atsumu, and Osamu walk into the house and Atsumu immediately lets out a loud sigh.

"Today was fun, but I'm beat. So what's for dinner?" Atsumu says.

He turns to you then switches his gaze to Osamu.

It goes silent as he's waiting for a response from you or Osamu.

You both just stare at him and Osamu decides to walk away.

Atsumu's jaw drops before he shifts his gaze to just you.

You shrug your shoulders, indicating you had no idea.

"Look in the kitchen, I'm sure there's something you can find that you could eat."

He groans before making his way to the kitchen.

You turn to Suna who just rolls his eyes and you let out a soft laugh.

You both follow Atsumu into the kitchen, looking to see what you could find for yourselves to eat.

As the three of you look for what to eat, Osamu comes out of his room and walks into the kitchen.

You settle on a bowl of cereal, along with Atsumu and Suna, while Osamu begins to make himself multiple sandwiches.

"'Samuuu, can you make me one too?" Atsumu says with a smile.

"No, you're eating cereal."

Atsumu's smile drops.

"You're a shitty brother, have I ever told you that before?"

"Yes."

Osamu turns around and sits at the table with the three of you while Atsumu continues to grumble under his breath.

You laugh at Atsumu, his behavior never surprising you.

"So Suna, what was up with you? You were acting real hostile in the game against Atsumu's team today."

You look at Suna, surprised at the question he was asked.

Suna just looks at Osamu with a blank face before responding.

"What do you mean?"

You roll your eyes considering the fact that Suna gave you the same response when you asked him the same question.

"You know you were blocking Terushima's hits pretty harshly. And that one serve when you were gunning for his face."

Atsumu nodded his head before chiming in.

"Then y/n turned around and said something to you and you, like, shrugged your shoulders and rolled your eyes," he said with a full mouth.

"Atsumu, finish what's in your mouth before you speak, it's disgusting," you say.

Atsumu just gives you a toothy smile.

You shake your head before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"It wasn't intentional. I just wanted to win and I got kind of into it I guess. And that serve wasn't supposed to go like that, but y/n fucked me up."

You almost choke on your cereal because of the lie Suna told. You look at him, shock evident on your face.

"What the hell? How did I mess you up?"

He just looks back at you and shrugs his shoulders before looking away.

"Nah, you're bullshitting. You never get serious like that in rec, even if you want to win. You're the laziest person we know," Osamu says.

"It was personal," Atsumu says with a smirk on his face.

He leans toward Suna, placing his head between his hands.

"What? He fuck a girl you like or something?" he says, amusement dripping in his tone.

Suna pushes his face away, making Atsumu groan.

"Fuck off," he says.

He gets up before walking to his room.

"He didn't even finish his cereal," Atsumu said.

You laugh and you start to finish your cereal but you feel the gaze of Atsumu and Osamu on you so you look up matching their eyes.

"Yes?" you say.

"You guys fuck or something?" Atsumu says.

This causes you to choke on the cereal in your mouth, again, and Osamu looks at his brother with a shocked expression.

"Why would you ask me that?" you say.

"I hear you guys when y'all leave in the middle of the night and don't think I didn't notice when you walked outside with him today during rec," Atsumu explains.

"But that doesn't mean they had sex," Osamu says.

"Exactly. If we did, I'm sure you would've heard it. We're not that far apart after all," you say, "This is like the second time you asked if me and Suna had sex. What's your obsession with that?"

He looks around the room avoiding your eye contact.

"No reason, I just think y'all two would make a cute couple," he says quickly.

Both you and Osamu roll your eyes at Atsumu's lousy excuse.

"Well, I'm gonna head to my room," you say, "Goodnight."

You grab your bowl and Suna's before dumping his cereal in the trash and placing both bowls in the sink.

—————

You wake up to a ding and you groan.

You weren't a heavy sleeper but you forgot to turn your ringer off so the text message you received woke you up.

You check your phone and saw you had a text from Suna.

Suna  
you up ?

Me  
I am now. What's up?

Suna  
can we talk?

Your heart skipped two beats. You were nervous and you couldn't help but to think if he wanted to talk about the conversation you both had earlier.

Me  
Yeah sure.

Suna  
okay, get dressed we're gonna go to the park again.

You thumbs up his message before getting out of bed.

You walk into the bathroom, rinsing your mouth with mouthwash because you didn't want your breath to smell awful as you had this conversation, but you were gonna go back to sleep after you came back so you didn't feel the need to brush your teeth.

You rinse your face with water before drying it and going back into your room.

You pull on some sweats and a hoodie before grabbing two prerolls.

You grab your phone, keys, and your lighter then walk out of your room.

You lightly knock on Suna's door before you hear him say come in.

You walk in and see him pulling a hoodie over his bare back and you get flashbacks to the day you mistakenly came into his room and he was shirtless.

You close the door and lean against the wall and he turns to you.

"You ready?" he says.

You nod your head as he grabs some Carmex and applies it to his lips.

You watch his movements closely and return to his eyes after he puts the cap on his Carmex.

You both stare into each other's eyes before he turns away to grab his keys.

"Okay, let's go."

You both enter his car and drive to the park you were accustomed to.

You thought about the important conversations you and Suna had sitting in the parking lot of the park and wondered if the ensuing conversation would as be important.

You turn your head to him and admire him as he drove.

He had one hand on the steering wheel while he rested his left arm on the door.

He looked calm, as he always did, and you found it very attractive.

You looked at his hand as it gripped the steering wheel and you couldn't help but to admire them.

Soon after, you both pulled into the parking lot and Suna put the car in park.

At this point, you and Suna had a routine so Suna pulled out the weed and you sparked up your first joint.

You took a few hits before passing it Suna. He spread his lips indicating he wanted you to hold it for him again.

You did, and he took a hit.

You removed it from his mouth and you watched the smoke leave his lips.

You watch his adam's apple bob before he brought the joint he was rolling to his lips and licked the paper.

You looked away, your thoughts falling deeper, and took a hit from the joint.

Suna finished rolling the joint and spread the flame across it, removing the traces of his saliva before he lit the joint.

He took a big hit before passing it to you and you handed him the joint in your hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" you say as you break the silence.

He releases the smoke that was in his mouth before locking eyes with you.

"Remember our conversation from earlier? The one outside the gym?"

You take another hit before nodding your head.

"Did you mean what you said? When you said 'maybe I do' after I was like you liked me?"

He saw him swallow hard before taking another hit from the joint in his hand.

You go silent.

Did I really mean what I said?

I don't wanna mess anything up.

What do I say?

You return your gaze to the attractive male in front of you.

"No," you say, "I was just teasing you," you say with a shrug.

He freezes a bit before taking a bigger hit from the joint than he did before.

He hands you the joint and you hand him yours as he exhales the smoke.

"Why?" you say.

You were nervous. You didn't know why you said no, but you felt like he was going to turn you down. You didn't want the atmosphere to be awkward and you wouldn't know how to handle the rejection—you've never experienced rejection before.

He no longer maintained eye contact with you as he looked around everywhere but you.

"No reason, I was just curious," he says, "Give me a second, I have to use the bathroom."

He hands you the joint and he steps outside of the car before walking into the park.

Fuck.

Did I say the wrong answer?

You hit your head on the back of the seat before sighing in defeat.

I definitely fucked up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You take another hit from the joint in your hand as you contemplate what you should do.

Looking at his face, you sensed a little disappointment—you weren't dumb.

And him leaving gives you a greater reason to truthfully admit your emotions.

But there was a nagging feeling at the back of your head: what if he was honestly relieved that you said you were just playing?

You knew if you didn't tell the truth, you'd be thinking about this for the next few weeks.

Because of this, you decide to go out and find him.

You put out both of the joints you held and place them in a bag before taking Suna's keys out of the ignition, getting out, and locking the door.

You turn your phone flashlight on as you walk in the direction Suna went in.

"Suna," you called out.

You didn't get a response so you decided to facetime him.

You walk closer to the car so you wouldn't be standing alone in the middle of the park and you called Suna.

The phone rings a few times before Suna's face comes on your screen.

"You okay?" he asks.

Your heart flutters at his question. It was something simple, but the fact that he answered your call even though you possibly upset him meant a lot to you.

"Yeah," you say with a smile, "I'm okay."

He gives you a small smile back and as you see him duck under a few tree branches.

"Where are you?" you say.

"Aw, you miss me already?" he says with a smirk.

If he was hurt, he definitely wasn't showing it. But you weren't surprised. Suna was never one to show his emotions that often.

But you treasured the fact that you got to see his smile often or that he'd tease you occasionally—especially since with everyone else he was a brick wall. Seen as someone incapable of showing emotions.

As you look at Suna waiting for a response, you thought:

I definitely have feelings for him. How could I not?

"I'm not too far from where we parked. Why what's up?" he responds.

"I have to tell you something," you say as he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Oh?" he says.

You couldn't help but to chuckle. Whether it was your shitty attempt at releasing the anxiety and stress you were experiencing or if you honestly found it funny, which you doubted, you weren't completely sure.

"Yeah, so hurry up," you say as he nods his head.

You hang up and head back into the car.

You put the keys back into the ignition without starting the car, just so you don't lose the keys.

Your heart drummed heavily against your chest as you felt your nerves building up every extra second Suna took to return to the car.

Your palms began to sweat as you looked around.

Fuck. Maybe I shouldn't do this

Yes, do it. Stop being a bitch. He clearly likes me back.

But I don't know that for sure.

How am I supposed to know if I don't take this step?

Ugh.

You hit your head on the seat again before a knock on the drivers side window interrupts your mental breakdown.

You snap your head to the side and see Suna waving through the glass. He points down to the lock, asking you to unlock the car for him.

You reach over and open the door for him.

He enters the car and chuckles.

"Are you okay? You were hitting your head on the seat," he says.

You look away in embarrassment as he called you out for your behavior.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," you say.

You turn your body fully to him as you bring your legs to your chest, feet resting on the seat.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks.

You look in his low, red eyes.

This is it.

"I like you," you look away, afraid to see his face.

"And I know I just said I didn't," you continue, "But I was just scared that you probably didn't like me back. I don't want to make things awkward, so it's fine if you don't like me back, but I just wanted to get this off of my chest so I don't regret it, because I know I will."

You were about to continue rambling when you hear a flicker of a lighter and you look at Suna.

You drop your jaw.

"You're really sparking up while I bear my heart to you?" you say.

He takes a hit from the joint and stares you in your eye.

The contact felt intense. It wasn't intimidating or inviting like you've experienced before and you didn't know how to take it.

He blew out the smoke before responding calmly.

"I like you too."

You hold your breath, almost as if you were waiting for a but.

You wait and he doesn't say anything extra, he just continues to hold your gaze.

"Really?" you breathe out, almost inaudibly.

He nods his head.

"I have for a while, I think, and I don't know why or when it started. But, I was just getting jealous about certain things. Mainly about Terushima. At first I thought I was drawn to you only because your were a mystery, but after you exposed yourself to me, I became more interested, to the extent where I started to get jealous."

You stare at him in disbelief before your lips turn into a smile.

"You know I would kiss you, but I didn't brush my teeth before we left the house," you say.

Suna blows out the smoke in his mouth before coming closer to you.

"I don't mind."

He looks down at your lips before looking up at your eyes, almost as if he was asking for permission.

You slightly nod before you feel his soft lips against yours.

His lips tasted like the cherry Carmax he applied earlier and although you hated the taste of Carmax, it being on his lips made the taste bearable.

Your lips move in slow sync while he uses his left hand to hold your lower back and you place your hands on both sides of his face.

You both pull away before looking back at each other.

The kiss lasted a mere three, four seconds, but it felt longer.

Possibly because of how long you both waited, and the amount of tension built up around it.

"So," you say.

You weren't as nervous anymore, but you still felt your heart thump against your chest.

"When you said no, I was actually really hurt," you hear Suna say.

You felt your heart drop as you felt horrible at the pain you caused him, no matter how quick it was resolved.

"I'm really sorry," you say, "I feel awful."

"Well you don't have to anymore, I'm okay now," he said with a smile.

You were happy—you knew because you haven't felt pure happiness in a long time.

"We should take things slow," he said.

You nod your head in agreement.

"Yeah, I haven't really done this before, so I don't wanna mess up by rushing," you say.

He nods his head.

"So I'd be your first boyfriend?" Suna said with a smile.

You laugh.

"So you're my boyfriend now?"

He shrugs his shoulder.

"Not yet, but I will be."

—————

You both return home and as you enter the living room, you see Atsumu sitting on the couch, half asleep.

As Suna closes the front door, Atsumu jolts out of his half sleep daze before setting his sight on you.

"I knew it. This is what I was talking about earlier. 'SAMUUU-"

You quickly clamped your hand over his mouth to cut him off as you were afraid he would wake the neighbors.

"Atsumu, shut the fuck up. It's the middle of the night," you whisper-yell.

Osamu comes out of his room, annoyance spread across his face.

"What Atsumu?"

"Look," Atsumu says as he points at the two of you, Suna now being at your side, "They just came home after being out for like an hour and a half."

Osamu glances at you two.

"Okay?"

Atsumu dropped his jaw, "Do you not remember our bet? I'm pretty sure I won."

As he says this, his eyes widen and he turns to the two of you.

"What bet?" Suna says.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about? What do you mean?" Atsumu responds quickly.

You and Suna give Atsumu a look. He must've thought y'all didn't hear what he said to Osamu.

"The bet you supposedly won," you say.

"Well-"

"Were you guys having sex?" Osamu says.

You widen your eyes.

"Seriously, why do y'all keep asking me that? Suna and I haven't had sex."

Atsumu seemingly lost the tension and nervousness he was feeling as he smirked at you and Suna.

"But you will? If you do, I'd prefer if it were within the next two months?" Atsumu says.

You smack your forehead.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone," you say before heading to your room.

As you walk away, you faintly hear Atsumu speak.

"She didn't say you wouldn't."

The remark is quickly met with two smacks, presumably to the back of his head from Suna and Osamu.

"What was that for?" Atsumu whined.

"You're being a dickhead," Suna said.

You shake your head before closing your room door and getting undressed so you could return to sleep.

As you lay in bed, you get a text.

Suna  
Goodnight

You smile at your phone before you send a quick response.

Me  
Goodnight


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains harsh topics such as sexual assault, rape, drugs, and sex.
> 
> Suna and Y/N smoke a lot of weed lol, at least until the last few chapters.
> 
> The only characters I own are Y/N, Mei, and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyu!!

You wake to the sound of someone knocking on your door.

You ignore them, hoping they walk away, but instead of them walking away, they open the door.

You open one eye looking to see who disturbed your sleep and saw Suna standing with his head peaking through.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" he said softly.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time though," you said hinting at him waking you up last night.

He smiled at you before looking away.

"Everything okay?" you say as you reach for your phone.

You check the time and saw that it was 11:00 and you freaked out.

"Yeah," Suna said, "I remembered that your english class began at 12 on Mondays so I came to see if you were awake."

You turn to him before silently swooning.

"Awww, Suna you're so sweet. Thank you so much."

He shakes his head.

"And I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to class," he said breaking eye contact, "Just so you could have a little more time to get ready."

You got out of bed and wrap your arms around Suna.

He stiffened but quickly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I'd love to get a ride," you say as you try to pull away.

You tilt your head back to look at the 6'1 guy who kept you in his embrace.

You raise an eyebrow, a smile growing on your face.

He pulls you back against him, "I just wanna stay like this a little longer," he says as he leans his head on your shoulder.

You softly laugh and stay with him like that for about another minute before pulling away.

"I have to get ready, or I'll really be late."

He nods his head.

"I'll be in the kitchen, just come out when you're ready."

You nod your head as Suna walked out your room, closing the door behind you.

You go in the bathroom and strip before getting in the shower.

You come out and brush your teeth along with the other hygienic things you do every morning.

You could feel less tension on your shoulders, not because you had less stressing you out, but because you felt you had someone who you could depend on 24/7, almost literally.

Not that Akaashi wasn't there for you, but you didn't feel right placing that burden on him—especially since he didn't ask. He was just the kind of friend who would listen to your problems.

But Suna asked. And he knew the struggles that would come along with being with you, yet he still wanted to try. It made you happy.

You played some music out loud as you looked at your wardrobe. You usually went for a pair of sweats and a hoodie, but you felt like actually getting dressed.

You put on an oversized graphic tee and a pair of baggy jeans before facetiming Suna.

You set the phone up and you grabbed some sheets and a 1.5.

Suna answered your call with a confused face.

"I'm literally in the kitchen, why are you calling me?"

You smiled, "I have a question."

"Okay, I can just come to your room if you want."

"It's up to you," you say.

"Okay."

Suna ends the call and a few seconds later you hear three knocks before he entered your room.

You turn, the joint you're rolling still between your fingers.

"What's up?" he asked.

You reached out with the joint in your hand, "Can you continue rolling this while I finish getting ready?" you say.

He deadpans at you.

"Did you call me here to roll for you? Am I like a rolling slave for you now?"

You roll your eyes at his dramatic response.

"Just here," you say as you carefully put it in his hands.

You dust your hands off before returning to your closet pulling out a light sweater and a pair of shoes.

You put them on and sprayed some perfume before fixing your hair.

"You got a date or something?" Suna asked.

You laughed.

"No, I just felt like getting dressed up today."

You turned and saw him looking at you, completed joint in his hand.

"Well you look very pretty," he says.

You smile at him before giving him a spin.

"You think so?"

He shakes his head, a barley audible chuckle leaving his lips.

"Are you ready to go?"

You grab the joint from him and place it in a smell proof bag before putting it, along with a lighter and your other essentials, in your backpack.

You grab your phone, wallet, and keys before nodding your head.

"Yeah let's go, can we stop at McDonalds though?"

He softly hummed, saying yes to your request.

You both walk out of you room and head out the door.

—————

"Thank you," you say as Suna stopped in front of your building.

It was now 11:55, and your class began in five minutes.

As you began to gather your things, you hear someone yell your name from in front of the building.

You look up and see Oikawa waving at you as he approached the car.

You turn to Suna but see his eyes was focused on his phone.

"Hey," you say, "What are you doing here?"

"My english class starts in about five minutes, I was about to go inside when I looked back and noticed you," Oikawa said.

"Really? My english class starts in five too. You take Prof. T too?"

He nodded his head before glancing at Suna.

"Hey Suna," he said.

Suna looked up at Oikawa before giving him a small nod of acknowledgment and looking back down at his phone.

Oikawa looks back at you.

"You look beautiful today, going somewhere special?" he asks.

You lightly laugh.

"Thank you, but no. I just felt like getting dressed."

He nods his head before continuing.

"Well, don't let an outfit that nice go to waste. We should get lunch together after class."

You look back to Suna and see his attention was no longer on his phone and was now on you and the brown haired boy leaning in the car window.

"She can't," Suna said, "We're busy."

You refrained from reacting to his words as you didn't want to make it obvious it was a lie.

"Oh? I thought you said you weren't going anywhere today?"

"She lied," Suna said.

You looked between Suna and Oikawa noticing the intense tension.

You glance at the time and see the time was now 11:58 and your class began in two minutes.

"Oh shit, class starts in two minutes," you say as you quickly grab your things.

Oikawa turns and walks toward the building and you lean over and kiss Suna on the cheek before getting out of the car.

You freeze midway of you getting out of the car realizing you just kissed Suna on the cheek and you turn around to apologize.

Instead of apologizing though, Suna grabs your hand, tugging you to him so he could place a soft kiss on your lips.

You pull away, shocked, but you give him a smile and you get out the car.

You close the door and head into your class, walking faster than usual so you could make it in the minute or so you had left.

As you enter the class, you see Oikawa seated at the back and decide to sit next to him as he is your only friend in the class.

"To what do I owe your presence?" Oikawa asks as you sit beside him.

"I have no friends in this class, so you're the only option," you say.

"Touché."

The professor comes in and begins his lecture. He was a terrible teacher and was very monotone. If the class didn't have mandatory attendance, you wouldn't even bother to show up.

"So you and Suna huh?"

You turn your head to Oikawa as he starts the conversation.

"What do you mean? We're just friends," you say.

He snorts before rolling his eyes.

"I've noticed the sexual tension between the two of you ever since you came to watch our practice. Well more like since we played rec, but ever since you came to our practice he was always staring at you. Even at that party where you and Terushima got your thing on."

You widen your eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Please, I'm very attentive," he said, "And I saw when you two left the kitchen. You both were gone for a long time and when Terushima came back, he had a hickey on his neck."

You turn in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of young one, people have sex all the time, just like how you and Suna will," he said.

You shake your head.

"If you knew all this, why did you still flirt with me?"

He looked away, focusing back on Prof. T.

"Suna never shows emotion, so making him jealous gives me a huge surge of serotonin," he says shrugging his shoulders, "Don't worry, I don't want you. I'm focused on volleyball and school... in that order."

You stare at him, astonished before you begin to laugh.

"Your amazing," you say.

He glances at you, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, I guess."

—————

Class ended in about ten minutes, so you decided to text Suna.

Me  
My class ends in like ten minutes. What are you about to do?

Suna responds almost immediately.

Suna  
nothing, i'm free until about six today.

Me  
Okay, let's go on a date. You told Oikawa I was busy, so let's make you a man of your word.

Suna  
okay, what do you want to do?

Me  
I don't know, surprise me.

Suna doesn't text back for a few minutes.

Suna  
i have an idea, but it would be better later tonight. is that okay?

Me  
Yeah sure, I can do homework and nap.

Suna  
okay, we can do it after i get out of volleyball practice.

Me  
Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Good luck and have a good practice.

Suna hearts your message.

You were excited to see what Suna had planned.


End file.
